Only His Princess
by His1Princess
Summary: DXC; after breaking up after TDI and leaving, Duncan shows up at Courtney's doorstep. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Only His Princess

'Court! You'll never believe who's in town!' A brand new text from Bridgette came in, and I knew it would be Geoff.

'Look, I know you're super happy Geoff's in town & everything, but I really don't wanna hear details 'bout ya'll's make out session.' She should know by now that I really wasn't interested in hearing all that mushy stuff, now that was my heart was broken, and the boy who'd broken it was miles away, on a sun soaked beach, with lot's of girl's probably throwing themselves at him.

'Not Geoff. Look out window.'

_What the heck? Who else would she be so excited about? I mean Geoff is her one & only, forever and ever barf barf barf. _

I slowly walked to the window, and saw the most familiar beat up beach cruiser in the world. Bridge's newest surfboard, baby blue with white words and yellow flowers, sat on the roof, and three people were in the front seat. Bridge seemed to be frustrated with the person in the passenger's seat, and kept looking back to the boy in the cowboy hat, whom I could only assume was Geoff, as if looking for help. I wondered who could possibly be fighting with Bridge. I guess Bridgette and Geoff must've won their fight because I saw them look at each other, happiness playing at all their features, while the passenger's side door opened.

And a tall, muscularly built, boy with longish black hair, with the center looking slightly green came out. His hands were in his pockets and he kept fidgeting with his nose, as if something was missing from it. He wore worn-out jeans, with a red shirt and red chucks. I began to wonder, extremely, who this boy was, before I finished examining him, and then I looked at his eyes. They were the most exquisite, beautiful turquoise I'd ever seen. They shone just a ring with a turquoise rock would, and I'd only seen that shade, once before. Duncan.

Before I even knew what I was doing I flew down the stairs, and out the front door, barefoot, still in my short pajamas shorts and silky white tank top, and ran straight into his arms. I felt him stumble backwards slightly, before his hands caught around my waist, and regained his balance.

"So, did you miss me?" I felt him murmur into my hair.

I looked into his eyes, and then pulled away, backing slowly from him, suddenly remembering what he'd done. How he'd just picked up, and left. Not even bothered to say goodbye. Just left a measly note in my mailbox, and how he'd said that even though he loved me, he wasn't good enough.

"I-I-I-I shouldn't have done that." I said, blush creeping over my face. "I'm sorry, that was so stupid of me."

"Ahh, Princess, don't do this! Please!" I could feel the hurt in his voice, see it in his eyes, and every other feature on him, and I felt it deep inside my heart.

I walked slowly around him to the cruiser, where Geoff and Bridgette sat slightly confused, but still with dopey grins on, for being in each others presence always brought those grins to each others faces. I peeped my head into the driver's side window, which I could barely do, since Geoff had decided to add tires that were as big as my legs to Bridge's cruiser. I furrowed my brow at the two of them, "Why would you do this Bridge!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Geoff, why don't you and Duncan go hang at the park, we'll meet you there after Court changes. Kay?" She said trying to act as though this was all normal and smiling at Geoff and Duncan as though nothing was wrong.

"Ahh, I think I can help the Princess change much better than you Bridge." Duncan said while winking at me from his place on the sidewalk.

Geoff simply got out of the cruiser, kissed Bridge on the cheek, and grabbed Duncan by the shoulder and pulling him along with him, to the neighborhood park that was less than three blocks from my house, all the while laughing and shaking his head at Duncan.

Bridgette got out of the cruiser when they were out of sight, and pulled me towards my house "You wanna know why I brought him here? Court, I've barely been able to bring a smile to your face much less get you leave your room since he's left, but you know what? As soon as you see him, you're grinning like they just announced you president, and running out of your room faster than if a bear was chasing you! Do you really think it's all a coincidence?"

"Well, may-"

"WELL, IT'S NOT! And I take absolutely no offense to the fact that he can bring you outta your slump when I can't because, you LOVE him, Court. You always have, everyone's fine with it, everyone knows, you're the only person who needs to accept it now." She was looking me dead straight in the eyes now. "So, are you going to?"

**A/N: This was a teaser! Like it? I think I do! Loll, first pat will be up soon! I lo**


	2. Chapter 2

Only His Princess Chapter 2

"I can not believe I'm doing this Bridge!" I screamed from my closet "I mean seriously, getting dressed up for Duncan? He doesn't even deserve anything."

"No one told you to get dressed up! I mean seriously, do you see yourself? Hair all curly and messed up, clothes all scrunched up and messy, and yet, the way he looked at you, was like you were the only person in the world." She answered from her position on my bed where she was reading _Surfers Weekly, _which I got delivered to my house because Bridge was almost always at my house.

"Ugh, I know. But, I haven't seen him in months, and what if he doesn't like me as much anymore? What if, not dressing good makes him just leave, and decide to forget all about me!" I was getting frustrated, because my conscience was giving me the worst scenarios, and because all my clothes sucked.

I suddenly felt Bridge behind me, "look that could never happen, he loves you, more than you love him. But if you wanna look good…I could help a little" I said holding eyeliner in one hand and an eyelash curler in the other.

Duncan's POV

"You honestly don't get this whole 'Courtney's been super depressed, and has barely left her room because of you thing' do you?" Geoff asked me while still shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"Well, I do. I just don't think it means I should treat her any differently. She misses me obviously, and if she misses me, why should I act like someone else?" I answered smirking at him.

"Well, true. But maybe you should act like your soft self." He answered looking at the ground, not wanting to see or hear my reaction.

"I AM NOT SOFT DUDE!" I screeched wanting to hit something.

"You are around her. " He smirked at me, giving me a look that could almost mirror my own.

"I know! I've gone all soft over a prep. I mean honestly, I been to Juvie and back so many times I can't count them all on my hands and feet combined, but then I meet some preppy, do all good chick on some reality show, and BAM! I'm suddenly a big old teddy bear." I scrunched my brow to together, and kicked all the sticks that I passed, just trying to get my anger out without yelling or hurting anyone.

"You are so whipped." Geoff said smiling.

"Man shut up!" I yelled, picking up a stick in front of me and whirling it at him.

He laughed then threw one back, and suddenly we were in an all out stick fight that was about to turn into a fist fight, when we heard someone cough.

"Hey babe, hey Dunc" Bridge said from where she was, which was about two inches away from us, and looking at her from our position on the ground, she seemed ginormously tall.

"I thought you were bringing Princess back with you?" I asked slightly upset.

_She really hates you that much. Hugging you was just an instinct. _My inner voice seemed to say, sadly and slowly.

"She's right behind, oh Court! You look fine get out from behind that tree!" Bridge answered her voice getting slightly louder as she turned behind her to yell at a Courtney I still couldn't see.

I stood up then, anxious to see what she looked like. She stepped from behind a large tree a few feet from where the rest of us stood, her face, usually a light tan with the cutest freckles ever, was completely red and I could barely make out her freckles underneath the color. Then I noticed, she was wearing make-up, lightly, but the eyeliner brought out the wonderful flecks of gold in her mocha eyes, as did the light gold eye shadow. She was wearing short jean shorts and a gold tank top with peace signs on it.

I couldn't stop staring at her, until Bridgette knocked me in the ribs with her elbow. I closed my mouth and tried to form words with it.

"Bridge is right, ya know? You look really good." Geoff said smiling dumbly, as though he was trying to help the situation, however, it didn't work very well.

Courtney flushed an ever deeper red, and Bridge glared at Geoff, and then raised her eye brow at me.

"You. Uh, you…"

"It's okay, I know I look ridiculous." She looked to the ground and I could tell her face was still burning.

I looked to Bridge and Geoff, as to tell them to leave before going to her side.

"Courtney, you look wonderful. You could only look ridiculous if you wore a Chris suit; and that's only because Chris is well…Chris." I laughed trying to get a joke around.

"Duncan, you don't have to lie. I know I look silly. This is why I don't wear make-up, or shorts, or this shirt. Everything I'm wearing is so, ugh! Why am I telling YOU this?"

I smirked "Because you want me."

She flushed again, turning her right back to red, after it had slowly been turning back to a normal color. She tried to stutter out a response but instead of allowing her to do that, I started walking towards the swings.

"Why are you back anyway? I remember you thinking you weren't good enough, what changed?" She asked sneering when she asked the second question.

"You did, Princess. Geoff and Bee have told me how you've been since I left, and that was NOT what I intended to do when I left you." I said plopping down on a swing.

"What exactly did you intend?" She asked while plopping on the swing next to me.

I stood back up, and walked behind her swing, and began to push her swing. "I wanted you to be happy, for everything in your life to go back to normal. For you to have everything you've been dreaming of since you were a little kid!"

"My life isn't normal now though! It can never be normal again!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I fell in love with the wrong person for the girl I used to be. That girl, never dreamed of a boy like him."

"You fell in love with someone?" I asked red-hot jealousy running throughout my veins.

She simply hopped off the swing, and turned to me "Yeah, you."

My eyes widened and I stood in place, as Courtney walked off, not even bothering to call after her. I was stunned into staying in place.

**Courtney's POV**

As I walked off to find Bee and Gee, I wondered what Duncan was doing while I walked away, so I turned slightly to look at him. His mouth was gaped open, and he was staring after me. His handsome, wonderful face was contorted with confusion and he nose and eyebrows were scrunched up into each other. I smiled slightly, wondering what he was thinking.

I was still smiling, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face whoever was there. And gasped when I saw him.

"Jason?" I couldn't believe he was here, not now, not this moment.

"Oh yes, dearest 'Princess'; I'm here again." His smirk just made him look conceited and like a jerk off, unlike Duncan's which made him look sexy, and knowing.

"I told you not to call me that ever again!" I screeched, hitting him in his soft stomach, so much unlike Duncan's, which was hard, and muscular.

"It doesn't matter what you said, because now you're going to be mine." And with that sentence, he swished away into the bushes.

**A/N: Who is Jason? What the heck did he mean? And why didn't Duncan notice some boy talking to his Princess? **

**Anyways, next part will be up soon, parts are probably going to come out fast for the next few days because I'm on Spring break and can type all I want, but after this weekend, I'll be putting them out less fast, although still fast enough I hope. **

**Anyway, review please :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Only His Princess Chapter 3

"So, Princess, who was that?" Duncan asked appearing as if from out of nowhere by my side.

"Just, a guy." I answered still shocked that Jason had just appeared like that, and still confused by what he said.

"What kind of guy?" Duncan asked lifting my chin, so that my eyes were forced to look into his gorgeous ones.

"The kind of guy I might've been dating when I kissed you on Total Drama Island…" I said feeling the little prickle around my eyes, as the sign that tears were coming.

"So I'm thinking he doesn't like me very much right?" He asked with sarcasm, but I still nodded "So what exactly did he say to you?"

Duncan's smile might've given the impression to anyone else that he was happy, but I saw the seriousness and concern behind his eyes, and so I told him everything. And although at the end part he was clenching his jaw and fists he hugged me gently.

"It's going to be okay, if he wants you, he's going to have to pry you outta my cold, dead hands." He whispered into my hair, before kissing my forehead and looking down into my eyes.

I hugged onto his chest harder, until I could barely feel my arms I was hugging so hard. After a few minutes he started wiggling around, so I lifted my head from its place on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I haven't even seen my family yet. I have to leave soon." He sighed out. "I promised them I'd be there at four and it's already three thirty."

"Why didn't you just go see them first?" I asked rolling my eyes, and laughing gently at him.

"Because, seeing you was more important. Duh!" he said sticking out his tongue, and answering me as if that was the most logical thing anyone had ever said.

"Oh, really?" I asked, just to make sure he was being serious.

"Of course, why would I lie to you? You're the apple of my eye." He said putting his hand on his heart, and swaying on his heels.

I put my hand over my mouth as I giggled.

"DUNCAN! YOUR MOMS CALLING AND THREATENING ME! GET YOUR DELINQUENT BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN TAKE YOU HOME!" Bridge suddenly yelled from the other side of the park, where she and Geoff had probably just broken apart from each other.

I look back up at Duncan, but I could already tell the joking and happy mood of a few moments was gone, serious Duncan was back.

"What're you thinking?" I asked as we walked back towards Bee's cruiser.

"How to keep you safe." He answered without even looking at me.

"Keep me safe?" I asked confused.

"From that guy, I can't just leave you alone. Then if he hurts you, I'm the only one who knows, and that would seem suspicious considering my record." He answered grabbing my hand and lightly squeezing it.

We were finally back at the cruiser, and Geoff and Bridgette looked like they would've killed us if we'd taken anymore time. Duncan opened the back door and climbed right in, among Bridge's various backpacks, packs of board wax, books, wetsuits, and bathing suits. I turned away after that, not wanting him to see the tears that would fall after he shut the door.

"Change of plans everyone." He spoke to two lovebirds in the front, who were about to start the car.

"Duncan, your mom really wants to see you, you can't just ignore all of your family because-" Bridgette began but was interrupted by Duncan who put his finger over her mouth.

"Oh, I'm still going, but I just realized that Princess over there has never met my family, so why not do it now?" He said smirking into the rearview mirror, and then looking over at me, smiling.

I smiled back at him, relieved that he cared about my safety, but also that he was willing to keep what happened at the park a secret between the two of us. He took his hand out, and reached out for me, so I took it. He then promptly pulled me into the van, and sat me on his lap.

"See, you're much more important than seeing my family." He whispered into my ear.

"But you're still going to see them." I said smirking at him, and turning to look at his face.

"Oh, but see, I won't be paying too much attention to them, you'll be there. And have you ever noticed that whenever we're in a room together, my eyes are kind of glued to you?" He asked.

"That never happens!" I said slapping him as high up on the arm as I could reach while sitting on his lap, which turns out wasn't that far up.

"It happens more than you'd like to think, Princess. It even happens to you." I tensed up on his lap, then relaxed when he laughed.

We reached a small, cozy one story house fifteen minutes later, I was still on Duncan's lap, only now, we were holding hands, and his chin was resting on the top of my head.

Geoff pulled the cruiser to a stop, and then he and Bridge turned to look at the both of us. They laughed at us, because we were laughing just to laugh, and enjoy each other.

With his free hand Duncan reopened the door, and then lightly pushed me onto the other side of him, he hopped down onto the ground, the reached his hand back for me.

_I could really get used to this whole Princess treatment _I thought to myself.

He held my hand the entire way up to the front door, the entire time it got sweatier and sweatier, until he at last let go of it to ring the doorbell.

"Duncan, are you okay?" I asked seriously concerned, I'd never seen Duncan look nervous, much less extremely nervous.

"Yeah, just don't hate me if my family says embarrassing things okay?"

"Why would I hate you?

"Just don't, please?" His eyes looked so begging that I immediately said yes, and then the door opened, and that was the end of our privacy.

"DUNCAN! Darling! Oh, I've missed you so!" A large-ish woman with flour in her hair answered the door.

"Missed you too mom." He mumbled into her as she hugged him tighter than I had been at the park earlier.

"Oh, who's your friend? Some girl you met in Cali?" And then she saw me.

Her large blue eyes widened and she cursed. "You're Courtney!" She screeched into the yard.

"Uhm, yeah…" I answered slightly embarrassed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Duncan hit his head with his hand. Then, in a blur of a colorful dress, and light brown hair, I swiped up into a hug with Duncan's mom.

"Oh mom!" I heard Duncan groan from beside me.

"What? The girl did wonders for you! I mean, you won that case in Cali, and now you're back and oh! Come in, come in!" She ushered us into a small, but quaint foyer, and then into a large and cozy living room where four boys and a girl were laying around.

"DUNCAN!" The girl screamed racing off the couch and pummeling toward him, before hugging him. "I've missed you soo much" I heard her muffled voice say into his chest.

Duncan then proceeded to pry her off him, and introduced me to everyone.

The largest boy was his best friend; Jose. He was Mexican, and had been born here after his parents had snuck over here, while his mother was pregnant. After they found out that Jose being born here didn't mean they could stay, they put him into foster care. He was extremely muscular, even more so than Duncan, and had a foreboding presence about him.

The skinny twig like boy was Duncan's little brother; Brenden. He was mousy looking, and wore glasses. Everyone else was constantly picking on him. Even though he seemed like the smartest kid in the room, he turned out to have failed three classes this year. He had light brown hair, and green eyes, I assumed he'd gotten from his dad.

The last guy was Brandon, Duncan's older brother. However, they looked as if they could be twins, except for the fact that while Duncan's eyes were a mixture of both green and blue, Brandon's were straight ice blue. Also, where Duncan had a faint reminding of his green Mohawk, Brandon's hair was strictly jet black. Also, Brandon dressed like he was about to go for a formal dance.

The girl was Camille; Duncan's best friend since first grade. She had long red hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes, and a ski slope nose. She was short and petite, kind of like me. And I had to admit, knowing that they'd been friends for so long, kind of threatened me a little.

"So, that's the girl you've been hung over for the last, oh I don't know, few years." Camille said snobbishly pointing her chin in my direction.

"Yeah, she is, actually Milli." Duncan answered looking at me and smiling.

He reached over to me, and grabbed me around the waist pulling me to sit beside him on the couch that Camille and Brenden were also sitting on. The couch, however, didn't agree with all of us, so instead of putting me beside him, I ended up in his lap, holding his hand.

"You okay?" He whispered softly into my ear, as the others talked about us, me especially.

"Not in the slightest, I'm scared."

"Don't be, they love you. You wanna know how I know?" I nodded quickly "Because I love you, and how could they not. You're the most lovable person I've ever met." He finished kissing my ear slightly before returning to the conversation with everyone else.

After a while, we had dinner, delicious lasagna, and then returned to the living room. I grew sleepy, and fell asleep against Duncan.

I woke up sometime later, to find the room devoid of everyone I'd just met, so I followed the voices I could hear of Duncan and Camille. I soon came to an open door, and realized they were talking about me.

"I JUST DON'T GET HOW YOU COULD FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER! She's all soft and girly, and so unlike anyone you can even stand!" Camille screeched exasperated, seeming to have said the sentence more than once.

"Who do you suppose I should fall in love with then Milli?"

"Oh, I don't know, but not her!"

"Well, that's just too bad Milli!"

I walked into the doorway now, and Camille saw me, and an evil glint came into her eyes, "Duncan!" She called.

"WHAT?"

"You should've fallen in love with me!" she said edging closer to him, before kissing smack on the lips.

Within moments they were making out, and I gasped, loudly, then pounded down the steps to the front door and out into the woods that surrounded the neighborhood. Then collapsed inside a small meadow. Unaware of anything except the horrible pain inside my heart.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn! ****Will Courtney forgive Duncan? Why does Camille hate Courtney? Find out on the next installment of, Only His Princess :D**

**Btw; I own nothing TDI associated (Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff etc. etc.) I did however come up with the idea for Camille, Brandon, Brenden, and Jose (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Only His Princess Chapter 4

**Duncan's POV**

Milli and I were hanging out in my room, listening to some music, and talking about Courtney. When suddenly she started yelling at me about how me and Court were too different, and I just waved her off.

"Duncan' I heard her call before screaming out "WHAT" She then advanced towards me, "You should be in love with me!" She answered before kissing me smack on the lips.

Within moment she deepened the kiss to where we were practically making out, and all the while all I could think was how much I wished Milli was Courtney. Then from outside the room, I heard a gasp. I turned to the doorway, immediately breaking away from Camille. I saw a swish of chocolate brown hair, and then the whiteness of the hallway wall.

"Milli! Why would you do this to me! You know how I feel about her! And you're just gonna screw it up like that? What the hell kind of friend are you?" I screamed before searching for my tennis shoes.

"You mean, you'd actually choose her over me? Even when I'm throwing myself at you?" She asked, hurt obvious over her face.

"Camille, I love her!" I said, putting my shoes on and grabbing a jacket.

"And I love you!" She screeched.

I turned to look at her, shaking my head, "Milli, saying that isn't going to change how I feel about Court." I answered before walking out of the room, and running out of the room, and outdoors.

I picked up the flashlight from beside the porch, and turned it on; going for the first place I thought Courtney would go. The woods. I ran into them, and called her name, searching for her with the faint flashlights light. And then, I found her. She was in small little meadow, wildflowers surrounded the edges, and a crystal clear river went through the middle of it, I thought of the first time I'd found this place with Brandon.

'_This place is so pretty' a smaller me said to an older than me, but still younger than now Brandon. _

'_You're such a girl' he answered laughing. _

'_No I'm not!' I said, but thought '__**This is where I'm going to ask my future wife to marry me.' **_

I shook my head at the memory; I used to be way too sensitive. Then I looked down at Courtney, _'Maybe I still am soft' _I thought to myself. I bent to look at Courtney better, and decided to lie down beside her. I looked up at the stars, but then turned to the prettier sight beside me; Courtney looked so innocent when she was sleeping, like, everything was wonderful and perfect, and nothing could hurt her anymore. Like I couldn't hurt her anymore.

_Stop those thoughts! She wants you back, she's been in a slump since you left, how could she not? _

_Yeah, and then you went and kissed another girl right in front of her; she's reall keen on you right now. _

_THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! _ My inner thoughts fought with each other.

I sighed, and then looked at Courtney, _might as well get the anger over with._

I poked her once in the ribs, which instantly woke her up. She looked at me with sleepy mocha brown eyes, and a faint smile came onto her lips, until she remembered what had happened.

"You asshole!" She screamed into the cold night air, her breath puffing out from her mouth like a cloud.

"Courtney, please let me explain!" I pleaded with her.

"Why should I?" She asked, glaring.

"Because, I didn't kiss Milli, she kissed me!" I said, my voice getting a pitch higher, which almost made her giggle.

"I know." She simply answered.

"You do? Then why are you so mad?" I asked, confused.

"Because, you were eating her face out, and ugh!" Se answered turning her face to the side, so as not to look at me anymore.

"You wished, that you were the one whose face I was eating, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"No…" She answered very quietly, with a blush growing over her face.

"Yes you do! Just admit it, babe." I said smirking.

"Ugh, fine! I wanted you to be eating my face, not Camille's." she said, looking at the ground.

I lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine, and then I said "Courtney, I would much rather eat your face than Camille's any day."

She blushed, and then I pulled her into my arms, so I could hug her.

"Courtney, you're freezing!" I said looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, well that's what I get for sleeping outside in shorts and a tank op." She said sarcastically.

I stood, then lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the house, where fortunately Camille had left, and sat her on the couch. I wrapped her up in a blanket, and then went and made her some hot chocolate. She smiled.

"You're so nice."

"I am not!" I said, pretending to act horrified by the word.

"Yes, you are." She answered, putting her hot chocolate on the table beside the couch.

"Say I'm not!" I said, getting closer to her.

"Nope." She said before I began tickling her, and she laughed outrageously.

After a few minutes of tickling, she gave in and said I wasn't nice.

"At least not to everyone." She whispered into her hot chocolate mug.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean, missy?" I asked, looking at her gorgeous features.

"You're always nice to me." She answered smirking at me, which I thought was the most stunning look on her.

"Yeah, well, that's only because you're special."

"Why am I so special as to get to see your niceness?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Oh, I think you know, Princess." I said, really not wanting to tell her.

"Nope, I really don't have a clue as to why I'm so special."

I got really close to her face and whispered "Because I love you." This made her gasp, and kiss me lightly.

We then began to watch Saw V, which scared her so much she was practically living on my stomach, which I really didn't mind. Sometime after that we began talking about everything and anything, and around three am, Courtney fell asleep, and after staring at her for a while longer, I too joined the sleeping.

**Courtney's POV**

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the windows, and the sounds of people screaming. I looked over at Duncan, who looked like an innocent angel when he slept. I loved that look on him.

"Duncan! Wake up, Bra!" Jose screamed running into the living room.

"What?" Duncan mumbled from beside me.

"Milli's missing!" He yelled which instantly made Duncan sit straight up, which made me fall to the ground.

"WHAT?" Duncan yelled.

Dread overcame my heart, would I ever be able to have a normal life with Duncan, or would drama always be a part of it? And would I ever be the most important girl, besides his mom, in his life? I doubted the answer to both those questions would be the one I wanted them to be.

**A/N: Like it? Review please, :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Only His Princess Chapter 5

**Duncan's POV**

I talked to everyone and we all decided to split up, and start searching for Milli in the most logical places we could think of. But first up was me taking Princess home.

"I don't see why I have to go home." She sulked in the front seat.

"Because, Milli is not exactly keen on you, and if I'm the one that finds her, and you're with me, she's going to run."

"Fine." She answered as we reached her house, and she slammed my car door shut behind her.

_You are so stupid! Can't you tell she's jealous?_

I watched her walk away, and sighed. I was the luckiest and stupidest guy in the world. After she reached her doorway safely and walked in I drove away, knowing that things may not be the same after this.

**Courtney's POV**

I walked into my house, feeling slightly creeped out, because things seemed out of place. The coat closet door was open, and I never left it like that. Clothes were trailing from the living room to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and found that the clothes trail lead into my room. I walked into my bedroom, feeling slightly odd; when suddenly I saw a huge lump under my comforter.

"BRIDGE!" I yelled.

She hopped up, and looked up at me with her eyes wide. "Oh, thank god, I didn't know who you were when the door opened, and it was freaking me out, I was so scared!" she replied before running and hugging me.

"Ugh, Bridge, you made a complete mess out of my entire house!" I answered trying to look at her angrily.

"I was doing a fashion show for…Myself."

"Ugh, so you were having a fashion show for Geoff?" She answered by nodding her head so I continued "how did you even get in my house?"

"I have a key remember?" She smirked holding the key up,

"Whatever." I answered flopping down onto my bed, and pulling my pillow over my face, hoping I wouldn't cry in front of Bridgette.

"Court, where were you? And what's wrong?" She asked pulling the pillow from my face.

"With Duncan. Nothing."

"Cee, don't lie to me, I can tell when something is bothering you. You've been my best friend ever since we came back from TDI, we're together practically everyday. I know your emotions, and right now, you're sad, with a little bit of anger mixed in." She said, all-knowingly.

I burst then, I told her everything of what happened last night, ending with how at this very moment Duncan was out looking for Milli. Bridgette looked disgusted at the end of the story.

"I can not believe that ass. I mean, he just waltz's back into your life after making you feel horrible for months while he was off doing god knows what, and then kisses another girl in front of you, and then decides to just leave you because she runs off? That's despicable."

"She's been his friend forever, and she kissed him."

"That's no excuse." She answered, before walking out my bedroom door, phone in hand.

**Bridgette's POV**

I was livid, about what Duncan had done and I was going to fix this somehow.

_Find Dee; bring him here, if you don't your both going to be on my bad list. _

I texted to Geoff, before going downstairs to get peanut butter, pickles, and chocolate chip cookie dough and brought it upstairs to me. I then sat down outside Court's bedroom door, and waited for Geoff to answer.

_Be over soon. Got some news. _

I didn't think this would be good, because usually Geoff's texts have smiles or something, but this one was plain. I walked into Courtney's room, trying to act as though I hadn't done anything, and I didn't think something was horribly wrong. I pulled her comfiest blankets and pillows onto the floor, and put '_A Walk To Remember' _in her DVD player.

We sat there eating pickles, and ice cream and peanut butter for the entire length of the movie, while I was nervous, and kept biting at my nails. Which I knew was a sign to Courtney that I was nervous. But maybe she thought I was still mad, I was counting on her thinking that because I was too busy worrying and coming up with things that could be wrong, to come up with a lame excuse as to why I was biting my nails.

**Courtney's POV**

I was happy to be chilling with my best friend and eating some of my favorite junk food. However, during the entire movie I noticed Bridge wasn't even paying attention to the movie, she just kept looking around, checking her phone, and biting her fingernails.

"Bridge, what is wrong?" I asked when the final credits finally rolled around.

"What are you talking about?" She stuttered out, looking at me confused, and shocked.

"Bee, we're best friends, and I know when something's wrong with you, and the entire movie you've been acting suspicious like you're waiting for something, now tell me what it is." I demanded.

"Nothing, I mean, what could I possibly be waiting for?" She asked, looking around, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I don't know, is Geoff coming over again? You thinking about doing another fashion show for him?" I said smiling and joking on her.

"Nah, not a fashion show." She said not even seeming to notice that I was joking, something was seriously wrong.

But Bridge something is-" I was saying when the door rang, and my heart sped up, and my stomach jumped into my throat.

_Who could that be?_

I wondered as I raced down the stairs, right behind Bridge. She opened the door, and I saw a flash of a cowboy hat and pink.

I sighed, _Just Geoff. _

**Bridgette's POV**

Just as Courtney was getting her nosiest, I heard the doorbell ring, and raced downstairs, knowing it was Geoff. I opened the door, and practically jumped into his arms. After a few seconds we parted and I asked the question I'd been dying to ask for over two hours now.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know by now?" his eyes and nose clouded and scrunched with confusion.

"Uhm, no." I answered.

Without an answer Geoff walked in and went to the living room, turning the TV to a news channel. We saw a car crash on the screen; I was still confused, until I looked at Courtney's face. She looked horrified.

**Courtney's POV**

I followed Geoff and Bridgette into my living room, wondering what the heck they were talking about. Then when Geoff turned the TV on, and I saw the very same car I'd stepped out of, only a few hours ago.

_There are no deaths, but the boy seemed to have tried to cover the girl from the crash, and is in fatal condition. _

After hearing the newswoman on TV, I felt light headed, and began to cry mercilessly, and the next thing I knew, it was all black. And the only thing I saw was Duncan's face.

It was clear in my mind, and looked perfect, just like when he was sleeping, he looked like an innocent angel. Only now I noticed something, he had wings and was in all-white. Duncan, was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Only His Princess Chapter 6

I awoke in the hospital about two hours after my fainting spell, and seeing Duncan the Angel. Geoff and Bridgette were by my side, as well as Milli in a wheelchair. They all looked grave.

"Where's Duncan?" I asked closing my eyes, and trying to get to where I could take what they were about to say.

"He's not here." Bridgette answered.

"I knew it." I said, the answer filling my heart with hurt, and letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Courtney, she doesn't mean he's dead, she means he's not here." Geoff said, patting my shoulder, as though trying to make me feel better.

"Yes, he is! I saw him!" I screamed looking defiantly at all three of me, "and what the hell do you think you're doing here? You're the whole effing reason he's gone!"

Milli gasped and began to roll herself out the door when Bridgette stopped, "Tell her."

"No, obviously she doesn't want me here, and if she doesn't want me here, then I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't deserve that. If she wants to be a bitch, then I'm gonna treat her like one." She answered Bee angrily.

"If you don't stay in here, I'm going to tell everyone what really happened!"

"But…I could go to jail…Fine." Camille seemed distraught over the thought of going to jail, and so she wheeled herself back over to my bedside, and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Look here, little miss prep, I'm gonna say this once, and one time only, after that, it's never repeated. You got it?" She asked anger apparent all every feature of her body and face.

I nodded not wanting to annoy her, and then she began "Duncan did find me, but I was with Jason, you know, the guy that you were dating when you met him?" I nodded again, guilt building up inside me, as it always did when someone brought up what had happened between me and Jason.

"Well, Jason, at seeing Duncan could only see red, and began punching him as if his life depended on it. Duncan hadn't known anything would happen, and so he was on the ground. After a few minutes, and a little bloodshed from Dunc I pulled Jason off him, and then Jason stole the keys to his car from Duncan's pocket we got into the car. He made me get in with him. I started yelling at him; which only made him madder, and he swerved over onto the forest side of the road, because he was trying to slap me, and that's the only reason he was in front of me when we crashed into the tree." She looked down at the floor, and silent tears dropped onto the ground.

"Brendan called me a while ago, and he said Duncan had showed up at the house, and he was mostly okay. He was going to try to lie low for awhile, but he really wanted to see you." She looked up when she said the final words "All he's ever wanted was you."

She then rolled out of the room, and disappeared. I looked over at Geoff and Bridgette, who were both looking at the floor holding hands. Not wanting to look at me. Bridgette looked up first and attempted a smile at me.

"At least he's okay…" she whispered.

"Can you call him? Tell him I'm glad he's safe?" I asked.

"See, we tried that, but the landline's been disconnected, and his cells off, we even went by the house. It was completely empty, Duncan's room all packed up, except this." She answered pointing to a small box.

"Pass it to me?" I asked, and then she lifted the small box onto the bed beside me.

In the box was a shirt of his, his cell phone, a small blanket, a bottle of his favorite scent, a bottle of his shampoo, a picture of us at Wawanakwa, and the group picture. I pulled the things out slowly, trying to figure out why each of the things was in the box. Taped to the bottom was an envelope. In his big, barely legible, Princess was written on the top. So I opened it.

_Darling, _

_I know you won't believe this is happening again, but this one's not just about me. My family needed to leave, I didn't know how badly until I got back from looking for Milli and I was hurt. I'm sorry to do this to you again, but I promise you, I'll be returning. Soon. I left these things just to prove to you that I will be back, I left these so you'll remember me. In my phone is Brandon's number, call it when you need to talk to me. If you'll ever want to talk to me again. I know I'm going against your just barely given back to me, trust. But I don't want you to get over me this time, I don't want to forget you, or for you to forget me. Please, believe me Princess if there were a way I could stay, I would. Remember, you're more important than them any day, but I'm doing this for you, for you to be safe. Please believe me, and remember, I love you. _

I wasn't going to wait for him this time, I was going out with the next guy that asked. Sorry, love, but you're just not coming around, and I'm sick of crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Only His Princess Chapter 7

**Duncan's POV**

I stared out the window of the moving van, wishing I was at home. I missed Jose and Milli, a lot. But mostly, I missed Courtney. I saw her eyes, her face everywhere I looked. Every girl I saw, I wished was her. Brendan and Brandon were exchanging worried looks with each other; most likely about me.

"Honey, what is wrong with you? You've been looking glum since we left the house." My dearest mother asked from the front passenger' seat, before then turning around to face me.

"Oh, I wonder what it could be." I answered rolling my eyes at her stupid concerns, it was her idea that we all pack up and leave.

Even Brendan and Brandon thought we should stay, at least long enough for me to say goodbye and explain everything to Courtney. But my mother and father decided that if she'd been stupid enough to wait the first time, she'd wait again. At least, that's how they saw it. I saw it as me leaving again, and Courtney either going into another deep depression, or just moving on. And neither of those sounded like a good idea to me.

"Well, son, we're a family, she's just some girl. She wouldn't have been around for long anyway." Sterling, my father, said to me while looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"That's not true. You're so dumb, is that what you think about mom? That's she's just some broad that got pregnant with your kids?" I asked feeling the anger rise in my stomach, and wishing I could punch something, preferably my father who was sitting right in front of me.

"Well…Duh…only soft boy's think women are worth something more than just having babies with."

I groaned inwardly, up until I went to Total Drama Island, and met Courtney, I'd believed every word he'd ever said. I hadn't thought that Courtney or any other girl was worth the time of day, or anything. But the first time I saw Courtney's beautiful face, I'd felt something, that I'd tried to hide so hard, but clearly I hadn't been able to do that. Suddenly my head lurched forward, and Sterling slammed the car door behind him. He opened the door beside me and yanked me out by the hair.

"You think you know better than me boy?" He asked, looking as though he were about to punch me, however I still nodded, "Then you can walk your ass that stupid girls house, and pine over her there." He yelled before kicking me multiple times in the ribs.

He then punched three times in the face, causing my nose to bleed, and then he got into the back of the van, and pulled out my bag, flinging it at me.

"Have a nice life, you slacker." He yelled before driving off.

I stared after the van, feeling only sadness for my brothers. Especially Brendan, he surely didn't deserve any of this. I then proceeded to get up, with extreme pain in my rib cage, and walk over to the bag. I pulled out the things in the bag. A few days clothes, some deodorant, a hairbrush, and Brandon's phone. I turned the phone, relieved that this bag was the one Sterling decided to throw out. I passed over both Courtney and Bridgette's numbers in the contact list, and went straight for Geoff's. He answered on the third ring.

"Brandon? Where the hell is Duncan? I got some news for him." Geoff answered sounding slightly groggy, but still attentive, and despite happiness, there seemed to be a little anger and sadness.

"Geoff, dude, it's me. He kicked me out of the van and threw the bag at me, before driving off with everyone else. They didn't even do anything. I can't believe my own family doesn't want me. At least I still have great friends like you and Bridge, and Courtney." I looked upwards, hoping beyond all hope that I still had that many people.

"Duddee…We gotta talk about that…" Geoff said, trailing off at the end, as though not really wanting to tell me.

"Talk about what?" I asked, dread filling me, and making me feel like I was filled with lead and would never be able to move.

"See…the thing is…when we were leaving the hospital, some intern asked Courtney out and…" Geoff began saying.

"Some macho little intern med student thinks he can ask Courtney out? What the hell? I'm going to kick his ass!" I screamed into the night air, wishing the boy was here now.

"She said yes, Duncan, she wants to get over you. You left her twice. Twice! She doesn't want you to hurt her anymore. She gave back everything that was in the box, and told me she wanted me to burn it."

"She what?" I asked, sitting down.

"I'm so sorry, man. Is there anything you need?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, a new life. But I'd settle for a ride back, and a place to stay."

"Alright where are you?"

I gave his the approximate directions of where I was, and he promised he'd be here as soon as possible. I just continued to stare at the phone after he'd hung up, I wanted to call Courtney. But I knew I couldn't if she wanted to get over me, I'd just have to let her, but I still had to protect her.

**Courtney's POV**

When I'd left the hospital, a good-looking in a conventional way intern had asked me out. I'd told myself I'd go for the first boy who asked me, no matter what, so I said yes. Bridgette and Geoff had tried to get why I'd said yes out of me the entire ride, and when they'd dropped me off at my house I'd told them I wanted them to burn the box. I wanted no more reminders of Duncan, however, I stolen the tow pictures, and placed them on my mirror. I stared at them now as I got ready for my date.

The doorbell rang just then, so I sighed and walked downstairs to answer it, because as usual my parents were away on business. I opened the door and saw the bleach blonde, long haired boy with bleu eyes, and a baby face in front of me. He looked nothing like the, slightly tan dark haired, turquoise eyed, muscular beauty I was used to. He was wearing soccer shorts and a surfing tee, and smiling at me from behind a box of chocolates and flowers.

"Hey." I said, which made him smile even bigger, which I hadn't thought was possible.

"Hello." He answered, sounding a bit like Geoff.

I couldn't do this.

"Look, Connor, I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry." I said which temporarily brought the smile off his face.

"Why not, love?" He asked cocking his head to the side, he was really annoying me.

"Look, I'm sorry I just can't. I'm sorry I wasted your time." I said slowly shutting the door.

I watched him slump from his happiness, and walk down the steps, and get back into his fancy expensive car that daddy probably bought him. He's probably never gotten anything for himself, I thought to myself, before realizing how much like Duncan I sounded. I sighed, and then flopped onto the couch, eating yet more junk food.

**Geoff's POV**

I drove to the exact spot Duncan had told me he'd be, before I go a text from Bridge.

_She couldn't go through with it. At her house now, comforting her. Bring Dunc over? _

I smiled. Maybe they would end up together.

_Yeah, be there ASAP(: _

I looked out the windshield looking for the boy, before I spotted him sitting on a bag, not moving. I sighed, and got out and walked towards him.

"Hey man." I said sitting beside him.

"Oh, sorry, I should have gotten up and-"

"It's okay, your upset. I get it." I interrupted not even wanting to know what his excuses were.

He looked over at me, as if wondering why I put so much effort into our friendship.

"Just in case you wanted to know, she couldn't go through with it. Bridgette texted me and told me, she's over there with her now. She wants me to bring you over."

"Then what're we waiting for? I gotta a Princess to see." He smiled before getting up, picking up the bag, and walking to the car.

Within two minutes we were on the highway, and going ninety miles an hour. I needed to get him there soon. Or else it might be too late.

**A/N: Just in case anyone thinks I'm going to end this soon, I'm not. I love CxD and I really think this a good story, and plus I've got some loose ends. Why were Milli and Jason together? Where is Jason? How do the two know each other? What happened to Jose? All things I wish to clear up soon. And besides, I won't leave Courtney and Duncan apart from each other. Thanks for reading, and everyone that reviewed, thanks a billion, you're the ones who make me write faster :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Only His Princess Chapter 8

**Courtney's POV**

I was crying into Bridgette's shoulder, my mascara and eyeliner running down my face, and my eye shadow was rubbed off on my hand, clothes looked rumpled and my hair was destroyed into a curly mess. I suddenly heard the front door creak open, and didn't even care, if someone wanted to come in here and kill me, so be it I had nothing to live for anymore. I felt someone else's presence on the couch beside me, and felt Bridgette take her shoulder back and get up.

"Princess, turn around." I heard a deep, lovely voice say.

"Duncan?" I asked, thinking I was delusional, and was officially losing my mind.

"Yeah, babe it's me." I turned to face him and noticed what looked like dried blood on his face, however, I was still extremely mad when I saw him.

"How could you just up and leave again? Especially after what you said, what you made me think you felt. God, how stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid, I left because my mom and dad made me, I wanted to stay and explain, but they wouldn't let me, and then my dad beat me up on the side of the road, because I didn't believe you were just some chick and that eventually you'd just leave me. And how could you say yes to someone else?" He asked anger apparent in his voice at the very end.

I then noticed the way he was babying his stomach and the way his nose didn't look quite right. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't try and change the subject, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Now tell me why you said yes to that stupid little boy!" he screeched, which must've hurt him because he immediately grabbed his stomach and curled over.

"I didn't want to hurt anymore, but I couldn't even go through with it. Now you answer me, are you okay?" I was very concerned for him, I couldn't loose him a third time, because I'm pretty sure if I lost him this way, it would be the permanent kind of lose.

"Yeah, Geoff already took me to the hospital, they checked me out, said I just needed to relax, lay down." He answered after a moment.

"Then lay down you ogre!" I said playfully before pulling his head towards my lap.

"I would've come here first, but Geoff decided that me not dying was more important, stupid surfer." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I thought that you dying in Courtney's lap was a little too Romeo and Juliet for me!" Geoff laughed from the other side of the room where he was snuggled up with Bridgette.

They looked so happy together, I wish Duncan and me had times like that. They barely ever had any drama, because everyone knew they were meant to be because they were so alike, unlike Duncan and me. Even when they did, it was only a slight fight over who should've gotten to pay the check, or what kind of movie they were going to go see. I sighed; we would probably never have a relationship like that.

"You wish we were more like that, don't you?" Duncan asked me, looking up at me expectantly.

"Why would you ever think that?" I asked trying to play it off, I didn't want him to think he wasn't good enough for me.

"Courtney, it's okay to admit you want a loving relationship like that, one that doesn't have drama, one were people think the two people are meant to be together."

"Well, maybe I do, but can you blame me? I mean, they have everything in the world, and all we keep doing is fighting."

"It won't always be like this, I promise!" He said, as if he thought I was trying to end it with him.

"I know, I know." I replied, brushing my hand through his soft, feathery hair.

Just then I heard a soft tinkling laugh and the door opening once again, and wondered who in the world could be breaking into my house while laughing.

"COURTNEY!" I heard my mothers soft voice call before my eyes widened.

"This is not good, not good at all." I began mumbling over and over before my parents walked into the living room, and found all of us.

"Courtney, we specifically told you, only one person at a time at the house with you!" My father said, his voice sounding disapproving and disappointed.

"And who, may I ask, is this young man?" my mother asked, while Bridgette and Geoff waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"This, is Duncan, mommy." I stated, hoping they wouldn't say anything.

"At the dinner table now." My father answered sternly.

We all sat around the table, and my father looked from me to Duncan to my mother and back again. He looked so disappointed, and angry.

"Look, Courtney, is this the same boy from Total Drama Island?" He asked just making sure to clarify.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Did you not hear what I told you when you came back from that damned show? I told you to have nothing to do with that boy, and since apparently you have no respect for yourself, your mother will be staying home with you for now on."

"What?" We both screeched from opposite sides of the table, and stood up, "this isn't fair!"

"Maureen, sit down, you too Courtney. You will be spending more time together, because Courtney can not follow the rules, and does not respect herself; I want you to stay together. You have not exactly been the best mother to her." He said, leaving us both dumbstruck because of the way he'd just insulted us.

"This is not right!" Duncan yelled, standing up, surprising me.

"Excuse me boy, but I would like you to leave."

"No, there is no way I'm leaving. I'm sorry I'm not exactly who you wanted your little girl to fall for, but I love her. With everything that I am I love her, and you don't even know me, how can you tell her that she can't see me."

"I saw how you acted on the show, and that's more than enough for me to judge you on." He said even more sternly, "Now please leave."

"You don't even know me!"

"Maybe he's right, sweetie, maybe you should at least get to know him." My mother answered.

"Shut up, Maureen!" My father yelled before slapping her across the face.

I'd never seen him slap or hurt anyone before. But then again, I barely ever even seen him.

I gasped and grabbed Duncan's hand, he then pulled me out of the chair, and into the crisp night air, and into Bridgette's beat up beach cruiser which had been waiting for us. He lifted me into the front seat, and then hopped in and started it, before gunning down the street amid cries to stop from both my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Only His Princess Chapter 9

**Courtney's POV**

I couldn't believe we'd just run away from my house like that.

"Where are we going?" I asked Duncan after the shock began to wear off.

"Geoff's." He reached out to grab my hand and felt the edges of my fingers with his big finger while looking at me and smiling.

"How am I going to get any clothes?"

"We'll go back later and get some for you. I promise, just stop worrying."

We drove the rest of the way to Geoff's party house in silence, me worrying and him not wanting me to. We walked up the steps to the door, and the door was flung open before we got there.

"I didn't know Court was coming too!" Bridgette shrieked out.

She rushed out and hugged both of us, before ushering us inside. The house smelled like lots of people, even though right now it was only Geoff, Bridgette, and the two of us. The floor still had remnants of what I hoped was last nights party. Bridgette took us to Geoff's room where the two had previously been hanging out.

"Hey dude, dudette. How ya been?" he asked in his drawling surfer accent, and as though he hadn't seen us in ages.

"Hay!" Duncan replied before giving Geoff a high five.

"I guess I'll show were you're gonna be sleeping right?" He laughed, before picking himself up off the floor and leading us to a door a few feet from his own bedroom.

"This is the guest room, for when people stay over after parties, but I guess for right now, one less person is going to be able to stay over." He laughed to himself.

"Uhm…Geoff, what about Courtney?" Bridgette asked, looking over at me as though this were awkward for me.

"Well... I didn't know she was going to be here. But, I guess I can find her another room somewhere in the house, although some drunken guys might find there way into the room after a party…" He answered trailing off at the end.

"No, it's okay. Princess will stay in here, with me." He looked at me, as if to say that he knew I wouldn't like it but, there was no way he was letting me stay in a room where drunken guys might find me, and he might not be there.

I put up no fight to object his reasoning's, so soon we were alone in the room, just looking at each other.

"Look, court, if it's okay, I'm going to take a nap." He said looking at the bed longingly.

He was out like a light after that, leaving me to adventure through the house by myself, because Geoff and Bridgette had gone out to get some food.

First I went into Geoff's room and looked around at all the pictures, most were of Bridgette and him, though some were of him and other friends, and even a few of some waves and him surfing. There were trophies on the shelves and some posters of famous surfers on the walls, but because this was one of his vacation homes, there were barely any decorations. His bed and sheets and comforter were a generic kind and his alarm clock was a metal old thing that wasn't even electrical.

I walked down the hall, picking my way through the trash and remnants of parties past. There were beer cans, soda cans, leis, food wrappers, and other various things littering the floor. I walked into the kitchen that looked like it hadn't been used, ever. There were trays of store bought already-cooked food in the fridge, and empty trays in the trash. I walk up the stairs beside the kitchen and walked down another long hallway, and eventually found myself back where I'd started an hour ago.

I walked into the room, which was decorated like most of the other rooms, sparsely and with cheap things. Duncan was peacefully sleeping in the bed, and looked comfortable, and I suddenly felt like sleeping. So I lay down beside him and curled up beside him, feeling his body generating heat and it felt so comfortable.

"You look so lovely, I love you Milli." I immediately shot out of the bed.

He hadn't honestly just said what I thought he did, so I shook him awake.

"What the hell, Court?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Do you know what you just said in your sleep?" I asked.

"Uhm...no…?" He questioned, looking extremely annoyed.

"You said 'you look so lovely, I love you MIILLI!"

"I do love Milli, but not like I love you Courtney." He whispered before pulling me into him and rubbing my hair.

Eventually we broke apart, and he decided it was late enough to go back to my parents house and get some things for me, so once again we were on the road, only this time, going the exact opposite way we'd come only hours ago, but it didn't matter because I was with Duncan, and nothing could touch me now.


	10. Chapter 10

Only His Princess Chapter 10

"Duncan, are you sure you can get me in there?" I asked nervously, while gesturing toward my second story bedroom.

"Sure, it'll be a cake walk." He answered, smirking at the window.

He hoisted me up and somehow lifted and threw me into the window, where I landed on my bed, which was just below the window I'd told him to go in. I was going to steal some clothes and what not, and then throw the bag down and then jump down myself. I looked at all the clothes in my closet and took my skinny jeans and jean shorts and skirts and put them in a duffel bag, next I went to my dresser and took out my normal tee shirts and packed them too. I shoved my make-up, toothbrush, and hair brush in from my bathroom also, then just as I was about to throw the bag out, my door opened.

"Oh, honey I knew you'd come back. You're father however doubted that, said you'd lost all common sense now, and that he would call the police, only you weren't our child anymore." My mother said, while walking into the room, and sobbing slightly.

"Oh, mommy, I'm not running away from you. But why are you putting up with him hitting you?" I asked, wondering how my beautiful, strong mother had subjugated herself to this kind of treatment.

"Look, honey, I love your father, maybe not all parts of him, but I love him, and I'm not going to leave him. I want you to leave though, because you love Duncan, and I would never keep you away from something or someone you loved." She said walking towards me and pulling me close.

"Mommy…" I said before I heard a door open.

My mother pulled away from me instantly, and widened her eyes, "Leave Courtney now!" My mother said before stuffing some bills in my hand, "take care of yourself baby." She said looking at me sadly before I heard my father call for her, and she winced, but tried to play it off.

I threw the bag down at that, and jumped down instantly afterward, and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Duncan's shoulder as he carried me to the van and then drove us to the park where he parked and pulled me into his lap.

"Princess, what happened that was so bad? Did your dad come into the room when you were in there? You know all you had to do was scream and I'd have been up there in a second." He looked completely concerned for me, and it almost made me want to cry more, because he was looking at me like my mother had been before I jumped out the window.

"No, my mom was in there." I said in between sobs.

"Did she not want you to leave? 'Cause you know he would've have hurt you." He spoke into my hair while brushing his hand through it.

"I know. She wanted me to leave, because she didn't want to keep me from anything I loved. But she said she wouldn't leave because she loved my father. How can you love a monster like that?" I asked crying a little as her wincing popped into my head once more.

Duncan simply hugged me tighter and we sat like that until the darkest hour, when he finally decided we'd been here long enough. He held my hand the entire way to the house, and kept constantly checking on me. When we got back to the house, he pulled me into his arms and carried me back to his room, because there was no party tonight, because Geoff had decided to have some alone time with his girlfriend. Duncan softly put me down on the bed, and plopped down beside me.

"Are you sure you want to be here? Because if you want to go home, I guess you could…" He said trailing off, because he saw the worried look on my face.

"Oh, no! I don't regret leaving; I just wish my mom would too. But she's a grown woman and I guess she knows what she's doing." I sighed and curled onto my side looking at Duncan.

"Look, it's going to be okay, no matter what happens, that is where your mother wants to be, where she's going to be happiest, and for right now, I suppose that's best. But bring that beautiful smile I love back onto your gorgeous face." He said while whispering into my ear.

I smiled at him; he was the most amazing guy I'd ever met. He always knew how to cheer me up and make me smile, even when I really shouldn't be smiling. I snuggled closer to him, and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I loved the few moments that we were able to be like this.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few okay, you should change while I'm gone." Duncan said stretching and getting off the bed.

I got out of the bed, and pulled out one of the few pajama's I'd been able to pull out before my mom walked in, but then I saw the pile of bills, they were all ones. A total of ten dollars, that's all my mother thought her daughter was worth. I changed and then began crying into the pillows. And that's exactly what I was doing when Duncan walked in.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Duncan asked, pulling my face out of the pillow, so I could look at his adorable face.

"I'm worth ten dollars to her, ten fricken' dollars." I cried out.

"Oh, Princess, I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better, you're worth all the money in the world, and then some to me."

I smiled at him, and then after cuddling up to him and talking for a few more minutes, I fell into a peaceful sleep, still thinking of those wonderful words.

'_You're worth all the money in the world, and then some to me' _

I'm almost certain I slept with a smile on my face, and my heart full of love.


	11. Chapter 11

Only His Princess Chapter 11

**Duncan's POV**

I smiled down at Courtney sleeping until I felt a buss in my pants. I looked around my phone and found it in my front pocket.

"Hello?" I answered after wondering who the heck was calling me at one o'clock at night.

"Are you enjoying the Princess I left you?" I dark voice said from the other end of the line.

"What, the hell? Jason?" I asked, starting to get angry, I mean come on, calls at one?

"Oh, no, someone much worse. I didn't try to hurt you, I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of her. And she'll up with god soon, that's the best place for Princesses." The voice snickered.

"Milli? Look, I'm sorry I hurt you but-"

"No I'm not that weak minded imbecile Camille! You and Courtney know who I am, you spent weeks hating me."

"The only time me and Courtney have ever been together for weeks is-"

"On the island? Good job, delinquent. Now, do you think you can find out who I am? I don't think so." And with that taunting tease the call ended with a click.

I was dumbstruck, who could possibly want me from the island? None of the other girls had even looked at me, and even if they had, I wouldn't have noticed because I was much too wrapped up in teasing Court and when she left, I was spending time with the dudes. Just then the door downstairs closed quietly signaling that Geoff was home. So I got up and walked across the hall to his room.

"Hey dude." He said sighing from the bed.

"Hey."

"Why so glum chum?" He asked laughing.

"Some chick off the island just called and said they were going to hurt Courtney, because they wanted me. They said we used to hate her. I have no idea who it could be. I mean, I never paid attention to anyone else." I pulled at my hair thinking about who it could be.

"Who did you hate?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't know? Harold?" I answered laughing at the memory of all the pranks me and the other guys had pulled on him.

"Well, maybe it was Heather, I mean everyone hated her." Geoff laughed, trying to help me think of someone.

"Nah, she's going out with Justin, apparently after he starts talking he's a real jack ass. They fit perfectly, their marriage announcement made headlines."

"Well, maybe Lindsey? I mean you hated that she was a dummy and relied on how good she looked all the time." Geoff said thinking of yet another girl I hadn't even remembered, how could I forget them all.

"True, but I don't know, she seems kind of dumb to do something this elaborate."

"Well, maybe Izzy, you hated that she was crazy."

"Yeah, but she was freaking hilarious, and pretty chill to hang with sometimes. So I don't think so."

"Well, it can't be Bridgette because well…" Geoff then proceeded to look himself up and down, making me laugh, "And Gwen's still with Trent apparently, but Katie and Sadie are as far as I know still single, and you hated how annoying they were. You hated Eva, period. Just like everyone else. Hm…Lashawna's still Harold, and Beth…well did you hear any lisping?"

"Nah, so it's not her. So either, Eva, Katie, Sadie or Lindsey. Great, all the horrible people." I answered sarcastically.

"Well, there's the Total Drama Island Check In show tomorrow, you'll see everyone there, and two of us, we'll figure out who it is." Geoff said before falling back onto his pillow.

"Damn, that's really tomorrow? I forgot all about it." I answered before running my hand through my hair once more.

"Yeah, so we should get some sleep." Geoff said while pulling his blankets over his head, which made me laugh some more.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your dreams of Bridge." I said, walking out the door and turning his bedroom lights off, before proceeding into the guest room Courtney and I were currently sleeping in.

When I got into the room, I didn't see a lump in the bed like there had been when I'd left. I went over to where Courtney had been sleeping when I'd left, and found a piece of paper.

_Oh, god she's realized that you're not good enough, and she pretended to sleep until you left, and then snuck out. She's regretted ever coming here. She never wants to see you again. _

The thoughts that were racing through my head were making my heart break, and I hadn't even opened the letter. So before I could think of anymore bad thoughts I ripped it open.

_Dearest Duncan,_

What the heck? I thought who calls me that? I mean come on. 

_I told you the Princess would be safe with her God soon. Just come to the reunion tomorrow, and maybe I'll let her live. Ta-ta._

I kept looking at the note until I fell to the floor, grabbing the paper in my fist crumpling it, and I couldn't fell anything except the extreme despair and hurt that was deep in my heart.

_Courtney's gone, and this time, you might not be able to save her. _


	12. Chapter 12

Only His Princess Chapter 12

**Courtney's POV**

I had been sleeping when suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth, and my eyes instantly popped open and looked around the bright room that Geoff had let Duncan and I sleep in. Duncan was gone from the bed, and the door and window were both slightly open. The hand over my mouth was female and very cold. I turned my head to look upwards, and saw dark, slanted eyes.

"Oh, yes. It's me darling. I'm back and worse than ever. I know you and your little delinquent think that I'm engaged, but that was all fake." The Chinese female then laughed maniacally, before collecting me from the bed.

I was drifting toward sleep, and having some hallucinations about what was happening. I thought I saw a monster swallowing us up, and then I thought I saw a god inside what I learned was actually a car. Then I thought we were flying on a rainbow, and clouds were drifting past us. I slightly remember throwing up, and the two people in the car screaming about how I'm messed up the upholstery. Then, everything was black, and I felt better.

When I finally awoke it was mid day, and I was behind a curtain. Heather was in front of me, hands on hips and smirking.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Princess?" She asked, laughing a bit at using the nickname Duncan had coined for me.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" I screeched trying to wiggle around, but finding out that I was tied down to a chair.

"Alright, listen here little miss CIT, You're my captive, and I make the rules here, so don't think you're gonna be able to boss me around, okay? Now, you're backstage in the farthest corner, the reunion show is being filmed in front of the curtain, and if you make a peep, I will kill you. Understand?" She looked into my eyes, glaring at me, and looking extremely angry.

I nodded, and then she turned and looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall beside a clown mask and some wigs. She fluffed her hair and checked her make-up. She'd cut her hair so that she had bangs that covered her forehead.

"Now, I've got to go out onto the stage, and steal the heart of your beloved little boyfriend, okay?" She glanced at me, smiling.

I widened my eyes, and gasped. Was she really going to go do that in front of the entire viewing world.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes, see you when I get back." She smirked before disappearing to the right behind a curtain.

**Heather's POV**

After leaving Courtney in the area I walked back to where all the ex-contestants were and smirked at how Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette were desperately asking people if they had seen Courtney. Eventually the branched off and began looking around the stage, but I knew they'd never find her. I just smirked to myself, and then walked over to Duncan, to flirt some.

**Bridgette's POV**

I'd seen Heather disappear and reappear quite a few times since she'd gotten here. She had always disappeared to the same corner of the backstage, and always been alone, and always came back smirking. Then, when she went to flirt with Duncan after we separated I defiantly thought something weird was going on. I looked over at Geoff to see if he noticed it too. And the look in his eyes said he did. I walked over toward him and started talking.

"Did you notice it to?" I asked looking from him to Heather and Duncan and then looking back into his eyes.

"Yeah, you think maybe Heather took her?" He asked, his eyes glittered with concern for his best friend.

"Maybe, I mean look at her flirting with him! She has to know that their still together, I mean, doesn't everyone?" I sighed, I was so confused, I mean I knew Heather was kind of mean, but what had Courtney ever done to her.

"Yeah, do you know where she was coming from?" He asked, while still looking over at the two of them.

I looked over and studied them in detail. Heather practically had Duncan pinned against a wall, and was twirling a piece of hair around her pointer finger. Duncan looked like he desperately wanted to get out of there, and kept anxiously looking around as if hoping someone would save him.

"Yeah." I answered after looking at the two of them for a few moments, "She's been coming from that corner a lot, I think we should check it." I pointed to the corner Heather'd been coming out of.

"Alright you go in and see if she's in there, and I'll keep watch." Geoff said while we crossed the length of the backstage.

I peeked around the curtain that kept that back side of the stage away from the rest of it. I saw a single chair with ropes around the middle of it, holding two hands back and some mocha hair running down the back.

"Courtney!" I screamed into the air, running over to the front of the chair to be sure that it was in fact Court.

"Oh, Bridgette, I hoped someone would find me, but Heather sad if I said a word she'd kill me!" Courtney said relief apparent all over her face.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." I answered before running to the back of the chair, and grabbing at the rope.

Within a few minutes I had Courtney untied and we were running toward the exit, when we ran into a strong chest.

"Justin? Why are you stopping us?" I asked.

"I am not going to let the only girl I've ever felt something for leave, to go take away Duncan from Heather." He said plainly.

"But don't you love Heather?" Courtney asked.

"No, I love you." Justin answered before walking toward Courtney.


	13. Chapter 13

Only His Princess Chapter 13

As Justin tried to make out with Courtney, I sent a simple text to Geoff and Duncan, just in case one of them couldn't get here.

'_Come to back right stage, behind curtain, need help!'_

I sighed and stopped trying to get out of the ropes that Justin had tied me up in moments before trying to kiss Court. Even though I couldn't see my keyboard, but I was hoping that I got all the letters right and they would understand the text.

"Is that a phone?" Justin demanded just then, noticing the shiny black thing in my hand.

I sighed and nodded, before he walked the length of the room, and took it from me, and then placed it in his pocket before walking back to Courtney, he hadn't even checked to make sure that I hadn't texted anyone.

Then Duncan burst through the curtain, looking murderous.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking over to Justin.

Justin looked like a lost puppy, and just then Heather walked in.

"Oh god, can't you do anything right Justin?" She asked, slapping her hand to her head and shaking it.

Duncan grabbed Justin by the shirt collar and flung up against the wall. Justin looked petrified as Duncan raised his fist.

"Stop!" Courtney yelled from the chair trying to get up.

Duncan turned and looked at her, and in that instant I saw just how much they loved each other. Courtney's eyes went from petrified to a calm glittering state, and Duncan's eyes let go of their anger and showed complete love.

Courtney spoke up after another moment, "It's assault and battery, and you could go to jail, again, delinquent. Shouldn't you know the rules by now?"

Duncan smirked and then let Justin down, before yelling at him and Heather to forever leave him and Courtney alone, or they'd regret the day they were born. The two the scurried out of the room like mice. Duncan went over to Courtney and untied her, and pulled her into his arms, holding her for a long second.

"hmmph." I said clearing my voice.

"Oh, Bridge!" Courtney yelled, running over to me and untying me.

"Where's Geoff?" I asked Duncan while Courtney finished with the knots.

"Justin knocked him out. Probably from behind because he's such a chicken." Duncan answered rolling his eyes.

As soon as I was out of the ropes, I ran from the room, calling a thanks over my shoulder, and went to find Geoff.

**Courtney's POV**

After Bridgette left the room, I turned back to Duncan and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much Princess." He whispered, leaning down to reach my ear.

"I missed you too." I answered looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I asked everyone about you, Geoff and Bridgette thought I was going crazy." He said smiling and pulling me closer.

"We should go out soon; they'll notice we're missing. Might think both of us have been abducted now." I said grabbing Duncan's hand and pulling him toward the curtain.

"Oh, white girl you're okay!" I heard when I entered the room, and then I was pulled into a tight hug by the tall and large Lashawna.

"Oh, I've missed you Shawna." I answered when she finally put me back on solid ground.

"Oh, me too. And then when that boy kept walking around looking for you, I got real worried, he said you done got yourself abducted, but obviously he was wrong." She said rolling her eyes and looking at Duncan who was chatting with DJ and Trent.

DJ suddenly waved over here, a large smile on his face. I realized he wasn't looking at me.

"You and DJ?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as you and Duncan. Everyone figured you'd have broken up, and hate each other by now, I mean, ya'll are such opposites." She answered looking down at me.

"Yeah." I answered looking at Duncan and smiling, these were some of the best friends he'd ever had "I think that's what kept us together."

Lashawna then proceeded to tell me why she and Harold broke up.

"Everyone hated him, and he was always insulting members of my family, or my crew, so I eventually got sick of standing up for him, and never meeting anyone important to him. So, I broke up with him." She answered simply.

"Wow, so who is still together?" I asked wondering if any of the original couples were still together besides Duncan and I and Bridgette and Geoff.

"Well, Gwen and Trent, You and Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff naturally, you all were always the cutest. Then, there's Harold and Sadie, they got together a few weeks after Harold and I breaking up. Izzy and Owen of course, those two crazy kids. Justin and Heather-"

"No, they defiantly aren't together. Heather wants Duncan and Justin wants me. Their the ones that kidnapped me." I said interrupting her.

"Damn, white girl, you got the cream of the crop don't cha?" She asked smiling down at me.

"No, Justin's not the best; Duncan is, at least for me." I answered, smiling over to where Duncan was looking at me and smiling.

_I love him so much._


	14. Chapter 14

Only His Princess Chapter 14

**Duncan's POV**

"Dude, chill out. Stop watching her every move." Trent said laughing from beside me.

"It'd be a lot easier if she stopped moving so much." I answered laughing right along with them.

"Well, I for one want to know what happened. First off you told me you were leaving for California and never coming back. And now you're at our Total Drama Island reunion, with Courtney, none the less?" DJ asked from beside me while drinking some punch, and watching Lashawna walk across the room.

I rolled my eyes both at DJ's bluntness at the question, and his obviously infatuation with Lashawna, before answering, "Alright, well, I'd been in constant communication with Geoff," then looking over at Geoff I decided to rephrase myself, as he and Bridgette were practically one person, "Or at least, as constant as you can get Geoff by himself."

"Most of the time we just talked about how sunny everything was, and how court was everyday, you know Geoff, always the worrier," I rolled my eyes at this point, "But anyways, one day I decided to know how my princess was, and well, once I found out how horrible she was doing, I had to come home." I finished the explanation while looking at Courtney once again; I don't think I'll ever get sick of her face.

"I don't but it one bit." Harold said coming into our conversation from no where.

"Excuse me, nerd?" I asked, ready to pummel his face in; he had no idea the kind of crap I'd been through the past few months. All because some girl in California, where I'd never even been, decided to say I raped her. Stupid hooker.

"I know for a fact you only came back because court was let out, because of insufficient evidence." He answered smirking at me, "You don't give a shit about Courtney. Never have, never will."

I clenched my fists until they turned white; I was trying so hard not to punch this stupid red-headed geek in the face, "How do you know that? And if you **ever** say that I don't care about Courtney again, I'll show your face how much I care." I replied in my most lethal voice.

"Because, I hired that girl." He smirked, then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"You what? Why?" I asked, trying to still control myself; however I was noticing that my body was shaking from keeping the anger in.

"For the same reason every guy in here would want to get you away from Courtney. She's hot, and I wanted to bang her." He smirked again, his cool face coming over him once again.

I raised my fist just then, however, Courtney was beside me in two seconds. She grabbed the bulk of my forearm and looked me in the eyes. Just like that I melted into a gooey piece of chocolate.

"He's not worth any of our time okay?" She asked, coaxing me to put my arm down, and then grabbing my fingers to separate them.

She gripped my fingers tightly, still trying to get me to calm down as my body was still shaking. She continued to look me in the eyes, until finally I was calmed. However, it seemed she wasn't. She turned around to face Harold. Then she ripped her fingers from mine, and placed her hands on her hips.

"And as for you, you perverted freak of a geek! I **hate **you, and more than that, at the time you got Duncan sent away, YOU WERE WITH LASHAWNA! She's one of the few people I actually liked on this island. And last, if you ever, and I swear **ever** talk to Duncan again, I have enough money to hire someone to kill you, got it?" She asked, sarcastically before then turning to me, giving me a glare, which meant we'd be talking about this whole 'court' thing later, and then walked back over to Lashawna and Gwen who gave her high fives.

Harold stood before us for a few more moments before heading back over to Sadie, who promptly slapped him and said something else along the lines of 'pig' before walking over to the other girls and getting a round of high fives herself. Harold slumped his shoulders, and then walked over to where Justin and Heather were seated, as none of us were allowed to leave.

I talked with the guys for another half an hour or so before I finally caught Courtney's eye and with one glance knew that she wanted to talk to me. So I excused myself from the guys, and then walked over to her, my head hanging with disgrace.

"Look, I know I should have told you when I got back, but it's been like nonstop drama since we've been together." I said as soon as I reached her.

"I know, and that's why am going to say what I'm about to say." She took a deep breath before continuing and the look on her face said that she didn't really want to do this, but she felt obligated to.

"Courtney, I love you, you know that right?" I thought I knew what she was going to do, and there was no way I was letting her slip through my fingers again.

"I know, and I love you too. Please remember that, okay? But I need a break from all this drama, I can't handle it. Jason, car crashes, Milli, kidnapping, my father being abusive, having to break into my house, living at Geoff's, it's all too much. We've been back together what, two days? And my whole life has been turned upside down in that short period of time." She let a few tears slip out at some of the memories she was thinking of.

"Courtney, no, I promise it'll all calm down!" I exclaimed.

"Duncan, this last event with Harold, and learning that you went back to court, that you could've gone to jail again! It's too much, you didn't even tell me!" She was crying harder now, her perfect tan and freckled face streaked with tears and her eyes filled with despair.

"Courtney, I'll tell you everything, I promise. You wanna know my social security number? Go ahead, ask, I'll tell you. I trust you more than I trust myself! But Court, the only reason I didn't tell you about that was because I didn't want to hurt you! I'd already put you through so much! How could I do something more to you? That's like abuse!" I answered, beginning to cry myself.

"I'm sorry Duncan. I'll be by the house later to get my stuff. But then I'm going to go to Lashawna's to stay and go to college and to get over you and this whole crappy thing." She answered before turning to walk over to Lashawna.

"I'll follow you anywhere, haven't you learned that by now?" I screamed over to her.

She turned back to face me, shaking her head, "And haven't you learned anything yet? I'm not strong enough for this, I'm sick of everything going wrong. And that's how life with you is always going to be."

"But, I love you." I said, my face being contorted with confusion and disbelief, I couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

"Love's just not enough anymore." She answered, before reaching Lashawna, and hugging the girl.

Lashawna looked pitifully at me, before turning to go out the door, Courtney right beside her. At the door, Courtney turned and looked back at me, before sighing at walking into the midday sunlight.

_What if that's the last time I ever see her? _

_Oh, it won't. _

**A/N: I love this story, and I know it's bad to have a favorite story to write, but this one if defiantly mine. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone, keep it up; you make me feel guilty enough to write at two am when I have school the next day. Lol! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Only His Princess Chapter 15

**Courtney's POV**

As we left the studio I cried to Lashawna.

"Oh, girl, I know you think this is horrible, but you don't want none of that drama no more right? And if he's the thing causing the drama, maybe its best you cut him out of your life." She said, as we crossed the parking lot to where she had parked this morning, as I had not gotten here myself, and I didn't have a car.

Her beat up Toyota truck was sitting beside Bridgette's beach cruiser, which had three of Duncan's shirt sitting in the front seat, and my little skull sitting in the seat. Obviously he'd been holding it and it'd been giving him some condolence while I'd been missing. I reached in the window and plucked it from the seat, before then grabbing a shirt from the pile of things too. I hugged them both to me as hard as I could and then got into the passengers seat, ready for a fresh start and an old heart.

**Duncan's POV**

I sat there stunned in the same spot Courtney had left me in, until I realized what I had to do. I ran over to Geoff and Bridgette and tried to get one of theirs attention; before finally punching Geoff in the shoulder.

"Ow, man what?" He asked, looking up, confusion and pain evident in his eyes, though I didn't really care.

"I need your motorcycle keys; I have to beat Courtney to your house." I said holding out my hand for the keys.

"What, why'd she leave without you? And this is my way home!" He said, grabbing his pocket and holding the outline of the keys tightly.

"She decided life would be calmer without me, and you can ride in Bridge's beach cruiser, please man, I need to beat her. I can't just let her leave without a fight." I said, pleading with him, something I'd never done with anyone besides Courtney.

"Alright." He answered before throwing the keys at me and getting back to what he'd been doing before I'd punched him.

I ran out to the parking lot, and looked into Bridgette's beach cruiser for Courtney's skull. But, it wasn't there; then I remembered who'd been parked next to us; Lashawna. Courtney'd seen it and taken it with her.

_Maybe she does still love me, _I thought to myself, while running back towards Geoff's motorcycle and smiling.

I pushed the helmet onto my head, scrunching my hair down, and over my eyes. However I didn't care; I just had to beat Courtney to the house. I revved the engine up and was off in a heartbeat; going at least ninety miles an hour before even hitting the highway. I passed a beat up truck which held sad looking girl who looked a lot like Courtney, though I doubted it was her, until I saw the skull and a t-shirt that looked a lot like mine.

It was her. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and suddenly I was beeping the horn without even knowing it. Courtney finally looked at me, and her widened, and even from out here, I could tell she gasped. I loved when I had that effect on her. I pointed towards the side of the road, and apparently somehow she convinced Lashawna to pull over to the side with the tons of trees. She got out of the car, just as I was pulling the helmet off.

"What are doing here? I told you-"She started.

"I know what you told me, but I can't just let you leave." I said, before gripping her face in my hands and pulling her face towards mine.

She slapped me straight across the face, "I'm so sick of these stupid stunts you always pull!" She screamed.

"Courtney, I love you." I whispered.

"Maybe, I don't love you." She answered, turning to face the car.

She looked so little compared to all the cars and trees zooming past us and standing beside us. Her head was bowed in pain, and her shoulders were going up and down in a fast pace, and I knew she was sobbing.

"Then why do you have my skull?" I screamed to her, still watching her.

Her eyes were already looking puffy, and her make-up was smeared over her cheeks, and she looked painfully at me, as if just looking at me was hurting her now.

"You want this stupid thing?" She asked while walking to the car and pulling the skull out and holding it between two fingers, "Here." She yelled throwing it to me.

However, Courtney's aim had always been horrible, so instead of going to me, it went into the woods beside me. I didn't even move to catch it or anything, I could tell this was the end.

"It's over Duncan, stop trying, just get over it." And with that, my last glimpses of Courtney were gone. She piled into the truck and then Lashawna stepped on the gas, and was out of sight in five minutes.

When I got to the house, I stole the two pictures from camp from her, photocopying them, and keeping the originals for myself. Then I took her perfume, and kept it. I left before I could see her again, and went out onto the streets, before deciding that I was leaving for Cali once more. This was going to be the complete end of our devastating relationship, once and for all.

_Don't lie to yourself, you still love her. _

_Yeah, but you heard her, she doesn't love me anymore. _

_Maybe it's best that this is the end. _

**A/N: This isn't the end, so don't even think so… I love Courtney and Duncan, and I'd never leave them in a situation like this, it ends wonderfully. Trust me. **

HopelesslyEmotional: thanks for the review, it made me laugh.

& as always, thank you very much to all my reviewers, and readers. Reviewers: you make my day sun shining and beautiful.


	16. Chapter 16

Only his Princess Chapter 16

**Courtney's POV**

It's been four years since I've seen that stupid pig delinquent, and I just it's graduated college. I lived with Lashawna the first year, but by the second, I had a good enough paying part time job to get my own apartment. But school and work have basically been all I've done, and so, when I got Bridgette and Geoff wedding invitation yesterday, I decided to go. After explaining to Bridgette what had happened back at the studio and her trying to convince me it was wrong, we hadn't really talked, so last night when I'd called her our conversations was slightly less than awkward.

However, she promised that _someone_ would be at the airport to pick me up, and now I was seriously regretting not knowing who was picking me up beforehand. I was standing at the airport with all my bags in tow; and there was no one in sight that I knew. I could see the beautiful beaches from the window I was staring out; the blue sky met the slightly darker blue ocean, and the beaches were clean and perfect.

"Hello. Are you Mrs. Courtney?" Some chauffeur asked me, while stepping up to me, a picture in his hand.

"Oh, uhm, yes." I answered, shocked,.

"Follow me." He said before taking my big suitcase, and walking out the door directly behind him. Outside, the sun was shining and I could feel it's warmth on my toes and arms and legs.

He opened the door when we got there to reveal a pretty blonde girl in short shorts and a light green tank top. She had big sunglasses on her face, and though I couldn't see most of her face I could tell she was pretty. Then she turned to me and smiled big.

"Courtney!" Bridgette screamed taking the glasses off, showing her face, and the fact that she had make up on, and then she hugged me tight.

"Oh, Bridgette!" I said, stumbling slightly at the suddenly added extra weight.

The chauffeur cleared his throat and Bridgette turned to glare at him, "Excuse me, George, but last time I checked, you worked for me, not the other way around. And this is one my few best friends, excuse me for hugging her because I haven't seen her in four years." She said sarcastically and glaring, before then reentering the black town car.

"So, how've you been?" She asked, smiling at me, though in her eyes I could see the sadness at her not knowing everything that had happened to me over the past few years. Though what had happened was basically that I'd graduated college.

"I've been okay." I answered, attempting to smile like she was, although she saw through it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her smile failing her, and falling down, and she then raised her eye brow at me.

"Just, I've done hardly anything since I left you guys at the studio, and you're getting married tomorrow and you live in California! It just seems like your life is so amazing." I said, smiling out the window and looking at the perfect blue sky above me.

"Courtney, you went through college supporting yourself, I call that something amazing, so you're not getting married at twenty three, who cares." She asked rolling her eyes, before then adding, "At least, who cares besides Duncan."

"Oh, don't even mention him to me!" I screeched, laughing, leaning back on the seat and kicking my feet in front of me.

"But on a serious note, Court, he's gonna be here, he moved here after the whole, you leaving thing, and Geoff decided he needed to support him. So we moved out here." She said, making her 'please don't be mad' face.

"Oh…" I said quietly for a moment, wondering how I'd react to seeing him, "So, he's going to the wedding too."

"Yeah…" She answered sheepishly, twirling a piece of her hair.

"It'll be okay." I answered out load, though my heart was saying it would never be right after this, because I could tell there was going to be an event.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" She said, raising both eyebrows at the same time, like boys do after they've checked you out, and think you're hot.

"Nope, haven't had one in four years." I sighed, leaning back against the leather seat one more.

"Oh, really?" She asked, "Neither does Duncan, doesn't even hit on random bimbo's."

"I doubt that." I smirked.

"Well, he might hit on this one random bimbo I know, her name's Courtney and he's always had the hots for her, ever since the first day he saw her." She laughed while I smacked her leg.

We arrived at the house just then, and it was small, and cozy. Bridgette took me down the hall to the open guest room, which looked out on the beach, where I saw a lone, dark haired figure on the private beach. I knew exactly who it was. I excused myself, among smirks from Bridgette.

"Thought you said you were over him?" She asked when I reached the back door.

"I can lie sometimes." I answered, turning around, before opening the door and slightly jogging to where the figure was sitting.

"Hi." I said to him, before my throat closed up from nervousness.

"Courtney." He answered, not even looking back at me, but continuing to look at the over lapping waves.

"Duncan…" I started to say when there was a long pause between either of us talking.

"Don't say anything, absolutely nothing can justify what you did four years ago, and walking back here to try, doesn't mean anything. Remember? It's over and you don't love me. Remember?" He screamed, finally turning to me, so I could see the tears that stained his face, and the sadness in his eyes.

I reached out to wipe the tears away, because they were killing my heart. He was crying because of me.

"Don't touch me. You only want the tears gone so you can feel better, well screw how you feel. Because those are always on my face." He yelled before stalking off toward the house, leaving me to plop down in the sand, and grab at the necklace I wore.

It was a tiny skull on a chain. His skull.

_You shouldn't have thought you could fix things just by coming back here. _ I thought before sobbing in the sand.


	17. Chapter 17

Only His Princess Chapter 17

**Duncan's POV**

"Where's Court?" Bridgette asked when I entered the back door that led to the beach.

Instead of answering her, I glared at both her and Geoff, until they both looked extremely uncomfortable, and then pointed toward the back door, and the view beyond, with my thumb. Then I finally looked back at her, she was crouched over, her face in the sand, clutching at her neck, and I felt horrible. Though as horrible as I felt, I refused to let my legs run back toward her. She wouldn't want me to anyway.

"Duncan! You ass! What did you say to her?" Bridgette asked, once she'd gotten up and walked to the small hallway where the door was located, and then looked out the door at Courtney's image.

"What did you expect Bridge? Me to open my arms to her, and to have just forgotten everything she did? She said she didn't love me anymore, she picked up everything and just left, and she threw that skull into the forest! The freaking forest! Do you know how much time I spent on the stupid thing? Two weeks. Every free second of two weeks on the horrible island thrown away in one second, just because she felt like it." I answered, harshly, though all I really wanted to do was cry at remembering everything that had happened that day.

"She still has it you bobo! It's on a necklace that she wears, and as soon as she got here and saw you outside, she ran out the door to see you." Bridgette said, her lips curling back in disgust.

I looked back behind me, and realized that if Bridgette had noticed the necklace, then Courtney must've been wearing it when she was picked up at the airport. And that meant that the thing at her neck that she had been holding…was her necklace. Her necklace with my skull on it.

"Uh…" I said, trying to come up with the words I wanted to say.

"JUST LEAVE! I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, and then, you leave her alone. I invited her so you could both be happy again, but apparently you have to much pride to let her know that you care about her, don't you? I always thought you were the biggest ass, but Courtney always told me differently, every time, even when I insulted you, after the break up. So, just get out." She started out strong, but by the end, I thought she was going to cry out of sadness for her friend.

I turned to look at Geoff who was lounging on the couch, and he just sadly looked at me, as if to say that if he could help me, he would. I waved to him, saying something about tomorrow, and then walked down the hallway, and left through the front door, taking one more look back at Courtney before shutting the front door behind me.

**Bridgette's POV**

After yelling at Duncan, and turning to face my future husband, who was looking at me somewhat disapprovingly, I went out the back door to see Courtney.

"Court?" I asked, when I got within hearing distance of her, and I could loudly hear her sad, heartbreaking sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bridge…I'm adding drama to the night before your wedding! I'm so sorry." She said, looking up and seeing me there, and then instantly wiping away her tears and then sniffling softly.

"Oh, it's okay. I figured the moment Duncan and you got together there'd be lots of tears." I answered, while seating myself beside her in the sand, and putting my arm over her wet shoulder.

"I knew he'd be mad, but he looked so sad. I've never even seen him that sad! And he was crying! It's my entire fault; I've ruined his life, because I wanted to go to college. And I didn't want him to have to get some crappy-"And then she broke off because she'd begun sobbing again.

"Wait, what? I thought you left because you were unhappy, and wanted to be happy again?" I asked, confused at what she was saying.

"That's what I told you guys, because it was better than what the truth was. I wanted to go to college, so that I'd be able to support myself, but I didn't want Duncan to have to pack up with whole life just because I was leaving." She said, stopping every once in a while to wipe tears from her cheeks.

"Courtney, Duncan would've wanted to go where ever you were going, it would've made him happier than you just leaving." I said, slightly pleading.

"But then I would have felt bad for ever! I would have made him give up his whole life, because I was selfish. I mean, before he showed up I was planning to leave, but then he came, and I was so happy, I just forgot about it all. But then Lashawna reminded me that school started in a week. And…I just blamed it on the drama. And please, don't tell me that it was a huge mistake, because I know, and I've felt horrible about all the lies for the past four years." She said, smiling slightly when she talked about Duncan coming back, and the old days.

"I know. But I think you should at least tell him." I answered patting her on the back, and wishing there was something I could do for her.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked, her eyes looking hopeful.

"Sure, anything." Answered smiling at her, and wondering what she could be asking for at this time.

"Take me to his house?" she asked, looking at the ground, and biting her lip.

**Duncan's POV**

I was sitting in my living room, staring at the TV, and was readily getting bored, until I noticed that Total Drama Island was on, so I switched the channels. But of course, it was the one episode where we'd kissed. I grunted and then switched the TV off, before walking back to my bedroom. I looked around at the simpleton furnishings, and realized that I could leave in a heartbeat, and I would miss nothing. The past four years I'd been living my life in a fog, barely noticing anything. And then I looked at the only two decorations in the entire house besides furniture. The two pictures on my mirror.

The first was of me and Courtney, all tan from a few weeks at Playa Des Losers; we were both smiling and looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes. We were sharing a tanning lounge chair, and were entangled in each other, our legs crowded around each other, and her hands enclosed in mine. She was sitting on my lap, though that hadn't helped the entangling of our bodies much.

The second was at night time, Geoff and Bridgette were off on the far side of the Jacuzzi, making out, and up close were Courtney and I, staring deep into each others eyes. And making it seem as if the rest of the world didn't matter or simply didn't exist.

I sighed, remembering those times when everything had seemed to be so perfect, and how everything had gone so horrible in only a few seconds. I walked into the bathroom, and pulled out the perfume, uncapping it, just for a refresher, though I could pick the smell out from anywhere. I was more familiar with it than I was with anything. I sighed, looking at myself, and wondering where I'd gone so wrong at, I mean, going so soft and girly over a stupid prep, who probably didn't even ca re if I died anymore? How stupid. Then I stepped into the shower, wondering if I could ever be happy with my beautiful brunette.

**Courtney's POV**

"I can't get out. Bridgette, I can't. Just, turn around. Please?" I asked, as we sat in front of Duncan's beachside house, looking at it, and feeling my body go numb with nervousness.

"Yes! You can!" Bridgette said, unlocking my door, handing me a key, and pushing me towards the door.

"Fine!" I answered, stepping out into the warm heat, and feeling as cold as if I were in a blizzard.

I walked up the short driveway, and climbed the few steps to the porch, and then slid the key into the keyhole, and opened the door, which creaked slightly. I heard the water running in the bathroom, and walked toward the room, and when I entered the room, a voice from the shower spoke.

"What the hell? Did that perfume spill again?" An annoyed voice spoke before the water shut off and Duncan stepped out in all his shirtless, wrapped in a towel glory.

"Princess?" He asked his eyes shocked and confused.

"I need to talk to you." I said simply, walking back through the bathroom, and settling down onto his bed.

"Well, uhm, can you make it quick? I was kind of in the middle of something…" He said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It's okay, you can finish." I answered looking around the room in a waiting style.

"Ah, forget it, what do you need to tell me?" He asked, settling down in a plush chair across the room from me.

And then I proceeded to tell him everything.

**A/N: the convo will be in the next chapter, I just spent like three hours writing this {[stupid ADD!]} and I need to update My Little Nerd too. Sorry guys! But the chapter will probably be out tomorrow, unless I wake up in the middle of the night again. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

Only His Princess Chapter 18

**Courtney's POV**

"So…you know when I left, I kind of lied about why…" I said sheepishly, unsure of how to start this. With Bridgette it had been easy, but explaining to the person you love why you left them four years ago, is not quite as simple as it might sound.

"You lied? What you did love me? Congratulations old Duncan. This is about four years too late, sorry Courtney, but…there's not a single point in telling me any of this." Duncan answered, shrugging his shoulders and getting up, ready to get back in his shower.

"It's more important than you think…well…at least according to Bridgette." I screamed, getting quieter until I was mumbling the last three words.

"Alright, I'll bite Princess." He answered, smirking and reseating himself in the chair.

"Well…before I knew you were coming back, I'd planned to go to college, and I'd already sent in the money and everything to a college that was near Lashawna, and that she was going to also. But when you showed up, I forgot all about everything I'd been thinking about before you. And when I saw Lashawna at the reunion thing, she reminded me…And I didn't want you to leave your whole life because I was selfish and wanted to go to college…so I didn't tell you. Instead I blamed it all on the drama…" I said trying to hide my sadness over what I'd done.

"Bull shit, who said I would have followed you anyway? You're just some stupid girl." Duncan answered, however the anger and denial in his voice were completely faked.

"Don't you even start to give me that. You and I both know you would've followed me." I said, rolling my eyes at the stupidity of this fight, we both knew I was right.

"So, maybe I would've followed you, but really Princess, would it have been that bad that you had to completely break my heart and lie to me? Would me being with you all the time be that bad?" He asked his voice soft and gentle, his eyes looked sadder than a puppy dogs.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed immediately, jumping up, and walking over to him, before touching his hand, and sitting in front of him.

"Then why'd you have to leave?" He asked, looking down into my eyes, looking for the honest truth.

"Because, I wanted you to be able to have your own life, and you do, you have a great life. You live in one of the most famed and apparently happy states in America." I said, grabbing his hand and smiling about the facts of California.

"Yeah, but that's for everyone else. My life is you, Courtney, it has been since the moment I had to go and see you. And when you left, my life turned dark as night skies, and not even living in California with beautiful women around every corner had lightened it one bit." He answered clutching onto my hands.

"Has it really been that bad for you?" I asked, my eyebrows going up in wonderment, and my heart feeling horrible, for just leaving him, and hurting him like that.

"Yes." He answered simply, looking away from my eyes finally, but still holding onto my hands for dear life.

I looked at him, the sadness overtaking the striking features of his face and him being unable to look at me.

"I'll be right back." I answered, before taking my hands, and walking out of the room.

**Duncan's POV**

I was looking at the wall when Courtney suddenly withdrew her hands and said she'd be back, but I knew in my heart, she wouldn't. I sighed, picking myself back up out of the chair, and put my clothes on, but got into the shower afterwards, I'd done this so many times after she'd left the first time. I just stood in the shower, my head against the cool wall, and let the tears slip out of my eyes, knowing that tomorrow I'd have to see her again, but I wouldn't be able to cry.

I heard a creaking in my house, but figured it was just the house since it was so old. I felt a sudden draft of air come in a few minutes after the creaking, but still thought nothing of it, at least until I felt a pair of lithe little arms around my stomach. They were tanned and perfect, just like the rest of Courtney.

"Why did you get back in the shower?" She asked, giggling, when I turned around.

"I…I thought you left…" I said, looking at her; her beautiful brown hair was stuck to her neck because it was wet, and her clothes were sticking to her body, showing almost every inch of her body.

"I told you I'd be right back…" She said, smiling, and shaking her head.

"I didn't believe you…" I said, feeling her arms wrap around my stomach once more, and feeling her body press up closer to me, and being able to smell her hair beneath my chin.

"You should have." She answered, snuggling her face into my shirt, "I was just telling Bridgette that I couldn't leave you, not tonight…and that I'd stay here…and she could leave…" She said, saying the last part slowly and quietly.

"Oh…" I answered, feeling stupid.

"Now, let's get you out of here, and into bed." She said, pulling at my hand, stepping back toward the shower door.

"I didn't know you were so anxious." I answered, smirking.

"Same old Duncan." She smiled, and then pulled me out into the bathroom, and then into the bedroom.

"I'll go change in my closet, so you don't have to be scarred." I said, joking and rolling my eyes, knowing she would be far from scarred if she saw me change.

"Uhm…Duncan…" She said, trailing off and chewing on her lip.

"Yeah." I answered, walking towards her.

"Can I borrow something to wear…I kind of got soaking wet…" She asked nervously.

"Hahaha, of course Princess," I said, walking to my dresser and grabbing out a pair of old, short boxers, and a wife beater, and then throwing them to her.

I went into my closet, changing into a pair of long pajama pants and a t shirt. When I walked out, Princess was looking around the room, wearing my clothes, and looking at the books I had, the photos, everything.

"Like what you see?" I asked her, which promptly made her jump and then turn around.

"I do now." She said in her best impression of me, smirking just like I would.

I growled at her, and then ran toward her, pushing her back onto the bed, before tickling her. She laughed, swatting at my hands trying to get me to stop. However, when I did stop, I began biting her neck, which just made her want me to stop more.

"Fine, I givee!" She screeched, after about twenty minutes of me tickling and biting her, making me laugh and then roll over onto the bed beside her.

"Courtney…Are you going to leave again?" I finally asked, pulling my self up on my elbow, and looking at her beautiful body.

"No." she answered definitively.

"Good, because then I'd have to waste a lot of money on air fares…'cause I'm not going to let you leave again." I said, pulling her toward me, and allowing her to curl into me.

"Good, because, I love you." Courtney yawned out, before falling asleep in my arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Only His Princess Chapter 19

**Duncan's POV**

I stared at Courtney after she'd fallen asleep, I couldn't believe everything was happening like this; most of all though, I couldn't believe that I was already over the pain and sorrow she'd been causing me for the past four years. A few pretty words from the prettiest girl I know, and everything's okay again. She looked like an almost completely different person now; she seemed like she'd gotten even skinnier, and shorter, and there were worry lines crossing her face, probably from the advanced classes she's most likely taken at the college. She'd grown her hair out, and instead of straightening it now, she allowed it to curl, and there were tiny speckles of blonde and red in her used-to-be coffee mocha hair.

I got up off the bed, trying as hard as I could to not awaken Courtney, and grabbed my guitar before heading out to the back porch, leaving the glass door open, but shutting the screen so as to keep bugs out. Because, trust me; they were a pain to get out of an old house, they found places everywhere to hide. And then, I began playing around, eventually coming up with a song.

**Courtney's POV**

I awoke at what I assumed was about midnight, to find Duncan was gone, and the place he'd been was cold, meaning he'd been gone for some time. Then, I heard some faint guitar strums, and knew it had to be him. So I got up off the bed, and began to walk toward the sounds. When I got to the back living room, I could see him perfectly, and began listening to his song.

_**Westlife- She's Back **_  
_Took some time to heal_

_To get my heartbeat back  
Just when I'm ahead  
Returning from the dead  
She's back again... Aha  
She knows just what to say  
She always gets her way  
Just when I was free  
She's back inside of me  
She's back again_

So tell me why the hell I hear music  
Every time she calls I hear music  
Is it just the way she loves to confuse me  
Oh baby, ooooh  
Just when I moved on  
Believed that she was gone  
She's back again... she's back  
She's back again... she's back

Like a predator and prey  
She'll tear my heart away  
She'll chew me to the bone  
Leave me rotting here alone  
'Till she's back again

So tell me why the hell I hear music  
Every time she calls I hear music  
Is it just the way she loves to confuse me  
Oh baby, ooooh  
Just when I moved on  
Believed that she was gone  
ooooh, She's back again...she's back  
ooooh, She's back again...she's back

ooooh, She's back again...she's back  
ooooh, She's back again...she's back  
ooooh, She's back again...she's back  
ooooh, She's back again...she's back

So tell me why the hell I hear music  
Every time she calls I hear music  
Is it just the way she loves to confuse me  
Oh baby, ooooh  
Just when I moved on  
Believed that she was gone  
She's back ,oh yeah  
  
_Every time she calls I hear music  
Is it just the way she loves to confuse me  
Oh baby, ooooh  
Just when I moved on  
Believed that she was gone  
She's back again...oooh, she's back_

Then I stepped forward to get closer to him, and the floor board creaked, making Duncan turn around, and widen his eyes at the sight of me.

"I'm sorry… I just… I heard you…and you weren't there…That was really pretty." I said, trying to collect my thoughts, though the only thing that would come out was the beginnings of different sentences.

"It was about you." He answered simply, putting his guitar to the ground and pulling the screen door open, and signaling for me to join him outside.

When I stepped out into the night air, I was surprised at the warmth and humidity. I was just standing there, my hands on my arms, when Duncan pulled me toward him, and then onto his lap. I looked up at him, his eyes glittering with happiness, so much unlike the boy I'd met on the beach only a few hours ago.

"Twenty questions?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Nothing gross, okay?" I answered, looking up at the stars, and then returning my gaze to the better view, which was the person holding me.

"Alright, what happened with your parents, I mean…after what you found out." He asked, looking deeply into my eyes, and looking slightly embarrassed at saying the last part.

"Well, when I got away, I decided I was going to save my mom, whether she wanted me to or not, so I called the cops and told them, and my dad is currently serving jail time, while my mother refuses to talk to me, saying I ruined her life once again." I answered quickly sighing at the thing about my mother; it was enough to say I ruined your life when I put your husband in jail, but saying just by being born I'd done so? That's horrible.

**Duncan's POV **

I felt bad after asking Courtney the question about her parents, so I pulled her even closer, though I doubted anyone could've found much space between us before, and then I kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay," She answered, smiling up at me, "So how's Milli?" She asked as her first question.

"She died." I answered simply, knowing that any more details would make me cry.

"Why, what happened?" She asked, bringing her head up from my chest to look me in the eyes.

"How about we go inside?" I asked, putting my arms around her, and carrying her inside.

"So, how?" She asked, once we were sitting on the couch, her beside me now.

"Some guys wanted to find me; they wanted some drugs or something, not that I do those or anything. But they thought I'd have some, and when Milli told them I was gone…" I trailed off, tears beginning to trail down my face, I hadn't even gone to her funeral I'd felt so horrible.

"Oh, Duncan, I'm sorry." She said, pulling my head into her lap, and rubbing her hand through my hair, calming me down.

"It's not your fault, trust me…it's all mine." I said, closing my eyes…and falling into darkness.

**Courtney's POV**

After hearing Duncan's chocking confession about Milli's death, he fell asleep, his head in my lap. I went to his face, tracing lines on it, until I realized, that tomorrow was Geoff and Bridgette's wedding. Then I thought of something, Bridgette wanted Duncan and I together so badly, and we had barely been talking sine I'd left.

Bridgette had invited me to the wedding to get me back together with Duncan. 

That conniving little cloned surfer, was such a genius. I looked down at the beautiful boy in my lap, and knew that Bridgette had done the best thing for me, in possibly the only way.

"Duncan." I whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Huh?' He asked, his eyes opening with sleepiness, and then smiling slightly when they caught a look at me.

"We need to go to sleep, Tomorrow's Geoff and Bridgette's wedding, remember?" I asked, smiling.

"I was asleep." He answered simply, before shutting his eyes again, probably trying to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep with you on my lap." I answered, shaking him a little again.

"Oh right." He answered lifting his head, and then patting the couch, telling me to lay down on it beside him.

I stretched the rest of the length of my body across the couch, beside Duncan. I could smell the wondrous scent that always followed Duncan. I could feel the hard muscles of his arms and stomach, clutching me close to him. And within moments, I was peacefully once again sleeping in Duncan's grip.


	20. Chapter 20

Only His Princess Chapter 20

**Bridgette's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I called Duncan's house to get both him and Courtney up. She had answered, promising that she'd get both herself and Duncan to the chapel in time for Duncan to change into his best man's tux. However, that had been three hours ago, and they were supposed to have arrived thirty minutes ago, and they still weren't here. I was pacing my bride's room, when my older sister finally walked in. She had her long bleach blonde hair in a huge mass of curls, and her body was being showed off by the light blue bridesmaid dress I'd picked out for her.

"They're finally here." She said simply, rolling her eyes at the lateness of my friends.

Right after Nicholls left the room Courtney walked in, looking ashamed, and staring at the floor. Staring at the eventually made her fall face first over the ottoman beside the large mirror.

"Oh. Court!" I screeched, rushing over toward her and grabbing her hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry." She answered, looking as though she were about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking around incredously, the only thing I'd said was oh.

"Yeah…" She answered, looking back at the ground, and not wanting to upset me on my wedding day.

"Tell me." I said, while seating her on the ottoman she'd tripped over minutes ago, and then trying to fix both her make-up and hair.

"Well…Duncan and I had sex last night…" She said, looking away from my gaze.

"What?" I asked while screaming, and accidentally pulled on her hair from the roots a little hard.

"Ouch, Bridge!" She screamed, rubbing the place where I'd just yanked her hair.

"I just… Court you and Duncan were just reunited, after four years, and you suddenly give your virginity up to him?" I asked, seating myself on the ground in front of her, and facing her.

"I know…It's just…I haven't even dated anyone else, and I'm not sure I want to…I want to be with him forever…So what's the difference between now or later?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders and looking away from me, and out the window.

"So, then why are you so upset?" I asked, with a coaxing voice.

"I don't know, he just seemed distant this morning, I mean, what if that's all he wanted, was to just get in my pants?" She asked, pulling her gaze away from the window, and burying her face in her hands.

"It's not. I promise, now let's get you into your Maid of Honor's dress and get you looking fabulous for my wedding okay?" I said, before walking over to the large closet and pulling out the slightly different light sea green dress that I'd picked out for Courtney.

"I'm Maid of Honor?" She asked, her eyes glittering with happiness and shock.

"Of course, you're the best friend I've ever had." I answered, smiling at her, before handing her the dress, and the starting to make her look wonderful.

**Duncan's POV**

"Soo, you guys finally had sex?" Geoff asked, looking at me all distracted and trying to make myself look slightly presentable.

"Yeah…" I asked, still trying to make my hair go flatter, and stop sticking out at all different directions.

"You don't sound so happy." He observed, looking at me speculatively.

"Yeah…well…let's get out there, and get you married bud." I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, before leading him out to the hall.

We stood in front of everyone for the longest time, until music began playing, and Bridgette's younger sister, Sophia, walked out, then her older sister, and then Courtney. She looked amazing, the sea green dress made her look more beautiful than she naturally was, it hugged her slight curves. The natural make-up Bridgette had put on her, made her look just right for the occasion of someone's wedding. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and when she noticed this, she blushed.

I heard the bride song, and as everyone was turned to look at Bridgette, I continued to stare at Courtney. She was completely unaware of me staring until her mocha brown eyes caught my blue ones and she smiled slightly, not wanting to make it obvious. We stared into each others eyes for most of the ceremony, only taking our eyes off the others for the briefest of moments, and then we'd return to our staring fest. After the ceremony ended, and everyone was filing out, I grabbed Courtney by the arm, and pulled her toward the back of the church.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giggling, and trying to hide her smiles behind her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you, duh." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"About what?" she asked, her face suddenly turning to serious.

"Last night…" I answered, looking down. For as claimed I claimed I was with girls, Courtney had been my first last night, and I knew I was hers.

"Oh." She answered, looking away from me, and suddenly being very interested in the floor.

"Courtney," I said, lifting her chin so that she looked me in the eyes, "I love you, last night did nothing to change that. I know I might have acted weird this morning... but that's because I had no idea what to say…"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes looking slightly pained, like she'd thought what had happened last night would've broken us again.

"Of course," I answered, grabbing at her hand and holding it tightly and close, "And that's why I'm about to be the most selfish guy in the world."

"What're you talking about?" She asked, smiling and turning her head upwards so that she could look at my face.

"I want you to move out here, I mean, you don't have to…but I'd love if you would…" I said, finally spitting out the only thing that had been on my mind since I woke up this morning.

"You…what?" She asked, her eyebrows rising in shock.

"I knew you wouldn't want to…it's just I've missed you so much, and you're going to be going back soon…and I figured that you might want to stay now…or something…but it's okay." I said, dropping her hand and turning toward the door that led to where everyone else was eating and laughing.

"No, I want to stay. I just…I didn't know you wanted me to stay." She said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me back towards her.

"You honestly do?" I asked my voice filling with happiness.

"Of course, I love you." She asked, pulling herself into me and smiling as we hugged.

I reached down, cupping her face in my hands. She put herself on her tiptoes, so that the top of her head reached the bottom of my chin. I pulled her face towards mine, kissing her lightly, before hugging her tighter to me, and spinning her around.

_Courtney's going to stay with me and everything's going to be perfect from now on. _


	21. Chapter 21

Only His Princess Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, so, the whole sex thing was supposed to have happened between chapters 19 & 20. Sorry if no one got it. I probably should have explained that then…I'm sorry…anyways, on to the story!**

**Bridgette's POV**

I noticed that both Courtney and Duncan were missing for the first few moments after everyone had left the chapel, and when they finally re-appeared, they both looked flushed and happy. As much as I wanted to go over and see them, I was in the middle of talking to one of Geoff's annoying family members, and I couldn't just leave.

"Hey, Uncle Doze." Geoff said, coming over to where I was standing and putting an arm around my waist.

"Hey kid." The man across from us said, reaching his hand out to shake Geoff's.

"Uhm, honey, I'll be right back." I said, pulling myself away from Geoff, so that I could go talk to Courtney.

He smiled at me, before then continuing to talk to one of his various uncles', whose name I'd already forgotten, though Geoff had just said it.

"Courtney!" I called, when I got close enough to her, that I was sure she would be able to hear me.

"Bridge!" She cried, running to hug me, "How does it feel to be married?" She asked, after hugging me and pulling me away to look at me at an arms length.

"Amazing." I answered, smiling, I was more than happy to be married to Geoff, and it just seemed like everything was perfect. And then I remembered why I'd come over here.

"So, what's going on with Duncan and you?" I asked while walking her over to the buffet table.

"He wants me to move here to be with him." She said, looking over at him, where he was talking with Connor (A boy he and Geoff had met in Cali), Trent and DJ.

I grabbed her hands, "You're moving out here?" There was a broad smile on my face, I more than excited.

"I think so." She answered, smiling just as big.

We finished getting food, and then sat at the head table talking about all the fun and adventures we were sure we'd have in California together, until the music started playing, and Geoff whisked me away.

**Courtney's POV**

After Bridgette left to dance with Geoff, I just sat there, smiling and tapping along to the music. Then suddenly a finger tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned, smiling, thinking it was Duncan.

"Hey- oh hi!" I said, staring at a brunette boy that was standing before me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling.

"Uhm…well…actually-"I started, until I heard a deep voice I knew by heart.

"Connor, back off. This is **Courtney**." Duncan said, appearing behind the boy, and coming to sit beside me.

"Oh, damn. I can see why you're so whipped now." The boy said before Duncan growled at him; then he laughed, and scampered off.

"Oh, so you're whipped?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup, there's this girl I met on the beach, and she is amazingly hot…I love making out with her she's-"

"Ugh, you stupid pig, I don't know why you can't just say something nice." I answered, rolling my eyes, before standing up, ready to talk to DJ.

"I don't see why you have to point out every mistake I make, either." He yelled, grumpily getting out of his chair, and walking back to the boy whose name I'd learned was Connor. I sighed; this was never going to work.

"Hey DJ." I said, sighing and leaning in to give him a hug.

"Hey, drama?" He asked, pulling away from me, and rolling his eyes.

"Of course, I wish we could just get along like every other couple seems to, which by the way, how are you and Lashawna?" I asked, smiling because I knew the big lovable teddy bear had been about to propose when I'd left.

"She said no." He answered simply, looking away to look out a window while tears fell from his eyes.

I reached up on my tiptoes to wipe them away, "its okay DJ, any girl would be lucky to have you, you know that right?" I asked, trying to make him feel better.

"She's back with Harold." He answered, looking into my eyes.

"Oh…" I answered, unaware of what to say.

"Yeah, talk about adding insult to injury." He said, just before there was a crash of symbols, and I could hear Duncan's voice coming out of a microphone.

I turned to face the stage, Duncan was playing the guitar and singing, Geoff was on the drums, and Trent was playing the bass guitar, beside Duncan.

_**Forever the Sickest Kids – She's a lady**_

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic_

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider an instant update of the world_

_She's a first class liar a constant forgetter_

_(She's attractive but bitter)_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby let's try not to argue_

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again, again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am_

_There you go again (again)_

_So here I am and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you_

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you in again_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

After singing the song, some other people I didn't know got on the stage, but my eyes were looking all over for Duncan, and I sighed when I couldn't find him. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you." The deep, dark, familiar voice said simply.

I turned around, and snuggled into Duncan's chest, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you, I really do. I'm just so used to it…but I hate it, it makes me feel so bad. No one ever makes me feel bad, except you." Duncan spoke, growling out the last part.

"Yeah…well…you make me feel pretty crappy myself." I said, smiling, and holding him tighter to me.

"Yeah, well, just promise that no matter what I say, you'll always remember I love you, please?" He asked, practically pleading.

"It's a promise." I answered kissing him lightly on the lips, before turning back around to face the stage; Duncan's arms around my waist, leaning against him, and the biggest smile upon my face.


	22. Chapter 22

Only His Princess Chapter 22

**Courtney's POV**

After the wedding party was over, which was practically midnight, Duncan drove me first to Bridgette and Geoff's house, and then to his own. Moments after arriving home to he announced he was going to take a shower, leaving me to explore his house some more. The entire house was so much unlike anything I'd ever pictured for Duncan; it was sparsely decorated, and very plain. However, in the hallway, I noticed a string coming from the ceiling, after realizing what it was, I yanked it down, and climbed the ten stairs that led me to the attic, and then I pulled the stairs back up after me. I looked around the room, and was disappointed to find that there was only one box in the entire thing. I crawled over to it, and looked at the outside.

Its cardboard side simply said, _TDI,_ so I started pulling things out. Their were a bunch of letters from everyone there, a bunch of pictures of everyone except me and him, and a notebook. I opened the notebook, and realized that it was his journal from the time on the island.

_Dear Journal, _

_Alright, so tomorrow I have to go to this stupid reality show thing with a bunch of other teenagers who are probably going to see me just as every other person on this planet does, a royal fuck up. I don't see why my stupid parole officer is making me do this, he's such a dumb ass, he thinks that maybe getting out there a little, will change me. Like hell it will journal, like hell it will. Oh, did I mention, the only reason I'm writing in you, is because he's making me. _

_Angrily yours, _

_Duncan, aka The Royal Fuck Up. _

This entry almost made me cry, he used to be so angry, and mean, I'd forgotten all about how he'd been when we first met. Now everything was rushing back to me, he really had been a delinquent, and it seemed like he'd had no feelings, now he wore his heart on his sleeve, and he was sweet and kind, though not exactly like a normal boy, he was still mean and insensitive sometimes, but I could care less, that's how I loved him. Then I noticed the next entry was about the first day at camp so I began reading more.

_Journal, _

_Alright, you wanna meet everyone?_

_Bridgette- the nice little surfer girl, she's too nice for her own good, and it's going to end bad with me and her, she's going to annoy me soon. _

_Geoff- our own resident party man, congrats, I already hate your annoying woo hoos. _

_Owen- This guy is literally a fart machine._

_DJ- what a freaking chicken for such a big guy. _

_Gwen- she's scary as hell, like seriously, have you seen what she looks like? _

_Trent- god, man, grow some balls. He's that moaning guitar playing type of guy. _

_Harold- nerd. Plain and simple. _

_Lashawna- do not mess with the sister._

_Heather- stuck up, rich, bratty, annoying bitch. _

_Lindsey- god, this girl is amazingly hot, like the type you wanna bang as soon as you meet her, but once she opens her mouth? It's all over. She's dumb as rocks. _

_Katie & Sadie- freaks, they can't even be by themselves. _

_Izzy- she should be in an insane asylum, I mean seriously, she's nuts. _

_Cody- God, he's a nerd too! And he follows scary girl around all the time. What a weirdo. _

_Noah- stuck up little prick, he never puts his book down for even two seconds._

_Ezekiel- he's been home schooled, so he has absolutely no chance in life. Endofstory. _

_Eva- I defiantly thought she was a man when I first saw her, she's scarier than Gwen!_

_Beth- I wish she'd just shut up, she can't say words right, and it makes me wanna punch her in the face. _

_Justin- dude never even talks; though apparently even guys think he's hot. _

_Tyler- dude, he thinks he's some super awesome jock, but he's the biggest klutz I've ever seen. Ever. _

_And I've saved the best for last; Courtney- Girl's pretty hot, one of the few, but damn has she got a pole up her ass. She's all CIT blah blah blah, like seriously, shut the fuck up already._

_Hope I didn't forget anyone, but if I did, too bad. Gotta go, the challenge is apparently starting in a few minutes. Later. _

_-The Royal Fuck-Up. _

God, he really thought that about me when we first met? I couldn't believe it. Then, I suddenly heard the water shut off downstairs, and knew Duncan was about to get out of the shower. I quickly put everything back into the box and sighed, I'd have to come up here again. Soon. I was just pushing the stairs back toward the ceiling when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Princess?" Duncan called out, sounding a little anxious about where I was.

"Right here." I answered, coming into the room, smiling, though my heart was heavy with my new found knowledge of Duncan's first impression of me.

"Babe." He smiled walking out of the bathroom, with just his towel on and coming towards me to hug me,

His arms wrapped around me, but instead of feeling the comfort I usually did, I felt cheated and lied to. I couldn't believe he thought that about me. I bet he still did.

"Uhm, I'm just gonna go to sleep." I said, before getting some shorts and a tank top out of my suitcase and then heading into the bathroom to change.

The bathroom like everything else was spotless, even after he'd just taken a shower. What had happened to him? I slowly changed into the shorts and tank top, and then brushed my teeth. When I walked out of the bathroom, I pushed the clothes I'd worn earlier into my suitcase, and then headed toward the door.

"Princess, where are you going?" Duncan asked from the bed, uncovering his eyes, from the sudden brightness in the room.

I looked back at him, one eye was squinted, but in the eye that wasn't I could see the concern. I couldn't say something to hurt him.

"I'm just gonna sleep on the couch tonight okay?" I asked, reaching for the handle to shut the door behind me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his voice cracking and sitting straight up, looking directly at me.

"Not even close." I answered smiling, before shutting the door.

I dropped myself down onto the couch, and began to cry. And even though usually after crying to myself for hours, I slept like a baby, I couldn't even get close to sleep. At about four am, I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked back to the bedroom, and lay down beside Duncan, and as soon as he wrapped big, strong, warm arms around me, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep until morning time.


	23. Chapter 23

Only His Princess Chapter 23

When I awoke at noon the next day, Duncan wasn't there, instead replaced by a light note. I picked it up, yawning as I read it.

_C-_

_Unlike you, I've lived here for four years, and I have a job. So that's where I'm off to, my cell's on it's charger beside the bed, and my work number's in there if you need to call me. I love you. Be back at five. _

_D. _

I sighed, before stumbling to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I grabbed a large bowl of cereal, and proceeded to watch TV until I realized that I had hours until Duncan would be back, and I could finish the journal. After gobbling down my food, and then pulling the stairs down, and climbing up the stairs and crawling to the box. I carefully pulled the Journal out, and began reading once more.

_Okay, so I'm back. _

_That stupid little prep! She's all about how wonderful she is, but she can't even jump the stupid cliff. We lost thanks to her and the big oaf chicken. I hope she gets voted off tonight. I really do, I honestly want her gone. Hm…off to destroy more trees and eat more grub. I'll write later. _

I sighed, this was getting slightly boring, all he was saying was how much he hated me, and wanted me gone. I flipped the page and was happy to see a long entry.

_Alright, _

_So maybe I didn't want her gone quite as much as I said. At dinner she looked so scared about getting voted off, that even after Ezekiel went to being all sexist, I went around to everyone on our team, making sure no one would vote for her. I feel so stupid, now everyone thinks I like her. But I don't…do I? God, I'm really going to regret this later, considering that stupid parole officer is probably going to want to read this, but I'm pretty sure I do like her. I don't want her gone in even the slightest bit. _

_God, why would I even want to talk to a girl like her, much less like her? I mean, she's the kind of girl guys like me fall for, and then suddenly turn into mushy puddles of goo. They turn all good, but maybe…that's really what I want…I've never really thought about being anything but the way I am…but now that I am, maybe I don't want to be this way. I know I did at the beginning…but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm going to go think, we'll chat about everything later. _

_-Duncan. _

I was stunned for a few moments, and just sat there staring at the page, until a bird cawing from outside awoke me from my trance, and I began reading the next page.

_God, she is so dumb. _

_We're doing this stupid a-wake-a-thon thing, after we've pigged out and run 20 kilometers. AND SHE'S RUNNING! Seriously? I thought she was supposed to be smart? I've tried telling her to stop, but it just won't work…and now she's asleep. Great._

I remembered that, I was so dumb. I thought running would make me stay up later, but obviously that was the opposite of true.

_Alright, so maybe I'm a little dumber than Princess. I fell asleep on the loo. _

_But I was the last one awake for our team, and it'd been like three days without sleep. Anyway, the team congratulated me anyways, but I could see the hurt in everyone's eyes. Especially the girl. Just walked back to the cabin and now of course I'm writing in here, I can't even sleep because I know that she's sad. This is such crap! I can't believe I'm going soft. Oh well. I think I'm going to pretend to sleep while the guys come in; of course Harold's going to go to sleep, and his annoying snores will keep me up for forever. _

_Desperately needing a new brain, _

_Duncan. _

I couldn't believe this, one the second challenge day he was already falling for me? Why didn't he tell me before, then we would've had more time on the Island…but I guess everything worked out fine. I got him in the end.

"Baby?" I heard Duncan calling as he walked in the front door.

"I'm right here." I answered, climbing down the stairs, and leaping into his arms when I reached the fourth to last one.

"Oof." Duncan answered as he caught me and almost fell backwards, "What were you doing up there?" He asked, pointing his chin towards the stairs and looking into my

"Just, looking around, it's peaceful up there." I answered, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I don't really go up there. A lot of my memories from Total Drama Island are up there." He said, looking away to stare out the window wistfully.

"That box? That's all you have of Total Drama Island?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"And the two photo's in my room." He answered back without even looking back.

And then after a moment of silence, he turned his head back to me, smiling, "And I got the greatest thing in the world."

"What's that?" I asked, giggling, pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.

"You." He answered, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you." I said simply after we broke apart, and stared into his eyes, holding him tightly.

"I love you too, Princess." He answered, pulling me closer, and shielding me, as if the world would hurt me if they could find me.


	24. Chapter 24

Only His Princess Chapter 2 4

**Duncan's POV  
**I watched Princess while she watched the scary, gory movie on the TV in front of us. She flinched at moments when I knew the gore or murder was at the worst.

"Do you want me to shut it off?" I asked after one extremely bad moment of gore, even though I really didn't want to shut it off, because it was making Courtney scootch closer to me every moment.

"No, no, it's okay." She answered, smiling bravely at me, though I knew she was dying to say she wanted me to cut it off, but her pride wouldn't allow her to.

"Well, I'm super scared." I answered, before pushing the off button on the remote beside me.

"No you're not!" She yelled, hitting my chest playfully and looking up at me angrily.

"Well, maybe I'm not, but I do want to take a shower." I answered, before standing up, stretching and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." she answered happily, as I walked back to the bedroom, and then turned the water on to start my shower.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

After thirty minutes of showering and getting all clean, I stepped out and quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and walked out to see that the attic steps were once agian down, and Courtney was no where in sight. I quietly climbed the stairs to find her sobbing into a book.

"Courtney?" I asked, as I crawled over to her, "What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing!" She answered, before turning her head back to me, and widening her eyes, before dropping the notebook into the box in front of her, which I noticed was my Total Drama Island box.

"Wait..." I said, thinking for a moment, "You were reading my Total Drama Island journal?" I asked as anger was bubbled to the surface, and I knew instantly that we were about to get into a fight.

"Well...yeah." She answered, looking down at the floor, ashamed of herself, and allowing a few tears to escape her eyes, and fall onto the wooden floor in front of her.

"Then why are you crying? All it does is sing your praises." I said, wondering what could've bothered her so much.

"I know! But I changed you!" She screeched, throwing her hands into the air, and crying out more, "And it's not just me! YOU LIKE GWEN!"

"I liked her for maybe a day!" I screeched, trying to reach Courtney.

"I still changed you!" She cried out, tears falling freely from her eyes now.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, turning away from her, this whole fight was so stupid.

"Well how do you feel about this, I liekd Ezekiel, for weeks!" She answered, smirking at me as I turned back around to face her.

"You what?" I asked, lowering my eyes, and feeling my face harden.

"You heard me." And with that, I stomped down the stairs and practically broke one of the wooden creaky steps.

I slammed the bedroom door, and locked it behind me.

_Bitch. _I thought before tearing the room apart.

After a few hours I lefft the room, only in search of food, and instead found Courtney almost immediately. She'd been leaning against the dor, and as soon as I opened it, she fell against my feet, and her eyes opened. Apparently she'd dozed off, too. Of course.

"Look, can we just talk?" She asked, looking up at me.

"What for?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her, "We're jsut gonna fight again tomorrow."

"Yeah! But that's what we do! I tell you when you're being an arrogant son of a bitch, and you tell me when I'm being a pain in the ass." She replied, throwing her hands up, in exasperation. _[Okay, so I wanted to keep this part, but because I edited it, it didn't seem to fit so added this little tidbit :D!] _

"Yeah, well. Maybe I'm over this." I answered, before walking back into the bedroom, and re-shutting the door.

"Duncan!" She called out, before pounding on the door for a few minutes, until she finally realized I wasn't going to open the door, and then I heard her sigh and walk down the hall. I flopped abck onto my bed, unabkle to sleep, yet unable to get back up.

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter, because everyone was saying that they were out of character. So, sorry to anyone who read the original. I also rewrote 26; so read please :D Review too!**


	25. Chapter 25

Only His Princess Chapter 25

When I woke up in the morning, I was beyond pissed, I punched the wall after getting up and remembering everything. The hole in the wall was large and gaping and only reminded me just how stupid I was. I mean honestly, she fucking liked EZEKIEL?! What the hell man! I stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, only barely noticing Courtney sleeping on the couch. I banged the cabinets open and shut and eventually broke one of them off.

"Duncan?" I heard a small peep from the room beside the kitchen.

"CAn it, Darling." I yelled, not even turning to face her but instead throwing the broken cabinet across the room, to leave another gaping hole in a wall.

"Will you just listen to me for once?" She asked, walking towards me.

"NO! You fucking liked Ezekiel, right after you kissed me. What the hell! I don't even get why the fuck I like you." I answered, noting the pain in her eyes, before stomping out of the kitchen and into the foyer to put on some shoes.

"You ogre! I can't believe you! You're so double standarding us! You can like Gwen, but I couldn't have a crush on someone?" She asked, putting the pole right back up her ass.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled, turning toward her, and yelling.

"WHY? SO I CNA LISTEN TO YOU YELL AT ME, FOR LIKING A BOY OVER FIVE YEARS AGO?!" She screamed back at me, anger evident everywhere on her.

I growled at her, she was making me very angry again, the effect that stupid gril had on me was beyond aggravating.

"I WAS LONELY! I MISSED YOU! AND I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, AND EZEKIEL LISTENED TO ME!" She screeched, throwing her hands up, ovbiously upset at having to tell this story.

"Honestly, I tried to kiss him once, and then he told me I needed to see something, He showed me that stupid video of you carving on my totem head on that one challenge, and as soon as I saw you, I couldn't even see him anymore! He was like nothing! I hope you're happy!" She yelled running back to my room, and slamming the door.

"Damn." I said simply before throwing my shoes and breaking two windows. I slowly walked back to the room, dreading what would come. When I opened the door, Courtney was packing, so I reached over to stop her, and she automatically kicked me in the gnads.

"What the hell Princess?" I asked, clutching myself while bending over in pain.

"I'm leacving." She said simply stepping over me, where I was now on the ground. As her foot landed on the side of me, I grabbed it and made her fall on top of me.

"You're not going anywhere." I said simply, before rolling us both over, and propping myself up on my elbows and looking down at her.

"Yes, I am!" I squealed, trying to squirm out from under me.

"Nope.'" I answered, before kissing her on the lips and feeling her tense up, and then after a moment or two, she relaxed and curled her fingers in my hair, and kissed me deeper.

**A/N: The end. Hope everyone liked it. Maybe a sequel or a new story, maybe not. Reviews please, thank you to everyone who read!**


End file.
